The End of Nothing More
by Elle-ish
Summary: Sequel to 'The Beginning Of Plus Rien'. 5 years have passed since their escape from Los Angeles to Hawaii. But, when a little 'bird' lands on the island of Oahu to tell of the horrors of Dak's newest regime, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan decide that it's time to go back to LA and take back what is rightfully theirs. Established Kames, possible Cargan, Dystopian-fic! Angst!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! New story!

... not actually sure if the last fic actually deserves a sequel, but I made one anyways? Hope thats okay :p So, yes, this is a sequel to my older fic, 'The Beginning of Plus Rien'. I would highly recommend you read that first if you're interested, since I tried to make this a seperation story so you wouldn't have to read it's descendant... but I failed miserably. I'm sorry :( I also wanted to take my time on this one, since I'm not particularily fond of the writing of the last one (though, I doubt this story is much different, to be perfectly honest :p) I had to re-read it for certain character backgrounds,and I was cringing. I can't re-read my past work. Dunno why, hmmph! :p Anyone else have this problem?

And because I was evil, I actually did have this planned to be written when I updated the last story, so I was going to thank everyone's reviews from the last chapter on this story, instead of PMs. I am so sorry for not thanking you guys sooner, I thought this would have been up by now :( So, that being said, thank you to _Barbed Wire Halo, CrAzCookyTash12, amrice101, Love and Heartz, StuckOnBTR13, VampyricDemonHobo, EverlastingRusher, ForTheLoveOfUrie, Tete93, _and lastly_ Just Fetching _for the wonderful reviews! I love you all for taking the time to write them!

My goal was to post this when I was done chapter 8-10 of this story, and I succeeded. I have no idea how you guys can post chapters one at a time. I can't do it. I re-edit so much. If I didn't, this story would have turned out so differently and into something I didn't like. Aka, I have so much respect for people who can write and post new chapters without the next written, and still do it well (aka, everyone on this site!). I applaud you... Okay, A/N over. Tell me how I do with the sequel? Maybe? Please? Also, sorry for any spelling errors!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

In the times of their great ancestors, Paradise could be seen as a Heaven, or even the Garden of Eden. A perfect Sanctuary, filled to the brim with luscious beauty, serenity, and perfect harmonization of your own personal needs. It's a state of delight and ideal loveliness.

In other words, Paradise was your own personal area of perfection.

5 years had passed since the boys were 19 years of age, young, alone and scared as they were being taunted by President Diamond and his soldiers. But that was 5 long years ago. Time had passed and bonds had been made.

The boys now lived in what they believed to be perfection. An open, free space where the sun bore down, and mountains continued to rise and living volcanoes never seemed to erupt.

In reality, there is no such thing as perfection, a haven or a paradise.

But they were close enough to it.

5 years had lingered along slowly, and yet the nightmares of the past still haunted each and every one of them.

"Ahhh! No, get away, get away from them!" Carlos shouted uncontrollably, trapped in the world of his horrific nightmares filled with dark memories.

Logan, sharing a room with the Latino, was the first to wake up. He bolted out of his warm bed and flew over to his thrashing friend. Slamming the palms of his hands against the Latino's shoulders, he was somehow able to keep him down before Carlos do any damage, to either himself or those around him.

"Carlos, come on buddy. It's just a nightmare, wake up. It's alright." Logan cooed to his trembling friend, who remained screaming at the feeling of someone or something holding him down.

Within his nightmare, he couldn't escape. He couldn't get away from what he was running from.

As the shorter Latino screamed Bloody Mary from his bed with Logan sweating away in fear, Kendall and James burst into the room, which only relieved Logan's stress a little. Kendall, clad in nothing but a simple pair of boxers, jumped onto the bed, holding down the Latino's shoulder along with Logan. Worry was apparent in all their eyes.

Nightmares were a regular thing in their household, like thundershowers in a rainforest, it was just something consistent and continued on happening.

The boys rarely ever talked about the nightmares they experienced, but as friends, they were always there, holding the other to create some sort of peace. Sometimes, all they needed was knowing that someone cared and was beside them when they themselves felt lost.

Carlos, being the positive man he was, was usually the one to have the least amount of nightmares, so when he experienced the terrors at night, the worry each one of the boys usually felt only increased.

James, wearing a pair of black pyjama pants, rubbed Carlos' knee gently, trying to use kind words in a soft voice along with Logan and Kendall to bring him back to reality.

"Carlos, hey come on, buddy. It's only a dream, it's okay. Shh, shhh..." James soothed gently.

The Latino's fearful screams began to slow down, tears dripping down his red cheeks. As soon as he settled down, his large brown eyes, still holding that child-like innocence, began to flutter open, peering into the dark world around him.

The first thing he noticed were his friends by his side.

"H-hey, guys..." He huffed out between sobs. The nightmare had been so vivid and real, it was almost as if it was actually happening. Those were the ones Carlos hated the most.

He couldn't tell the difference between the dreams and reality.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, fear etched in his eyes.

"I-I will be," Carlos managed, removing a few tears of the tears stains with his right hand. "I'll be okay, I promise."

Logan sighed loudly, putting his own hand towards Carlos' forehead, scared that the Latino may be coming down with something.

"Carlos, this is the third time this month that this has happened. Between all four of us, you're the one to never get nightmares. What's going on? You can tell us." Logan said gently.

Carlos propped himself higher on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. He shrugged his shoulders, having no real reason as to why he might be experiencing nightmares.

All he knew was that it made him lack sleep, and he hated it when he lacked sleep, so whatever was causing these nightmares needed to stop right now.

"I don't know, Logan. If I did know, I would tell you guys, you know that."

"What are the nightmares about, 'Los? Maybe that could help?" Kendall offered, patting his shoulder.

In the darkness, Carlos smiled a little as his heartbeat returned to semi-normal.

"I- it's not pleasant, guys. So if you don't want to hear about it, that's fin-"

"Just say it, Carlos." James ordered none too harshly.

Carlos let out a loud sigh, "Fine," He pouted like a child who didn't get his way. This brought a small chuckle from his friends before they came down to the serious matter.

"I- I just keep having these images of my parents, when they were sick, you know? They always looked so pale, so needy. Their breathing was even off. It was scary. But in the dream, before they died the Soldiers invaded our apartment, taking them away. I always try and follow them, but I can never find them, and the soldiers just laugh, and begin chasing me, saying that I have the same fate as my parents. I needed to die because it was my fault that they did. I always run in the same direction, and end up in an alleyway where Jett and President Diamond are holding a gun over my parents... Ya, not pretty, I know... But just before they do anything, one of you guys always wake me up before it can get worse. You guys save me from witnessing my parent's death again..." and with that, Carlos felt a fresh fit of sobs wracking his body, tears breaking away as he cried away fitfully.

"Ohh, Carlos." Kendall hummed, bringing in the Latino for a hug. James and Logan followed, embracing their friend until he finally dozed off, only minutes later from exhaustion. His soft snores echoed in the room, bounding gently from wall to wall.

Logan exhaled, feeling Carlos' head once more for any potential fever, and happily finding out that there was none.

He walked over to his own bed, resting his head on the pillow as he watched James and Kendall have a conversation through whispers.

"This keeps happening, guys." Logan spoke up, tearing Kendall and James away from their own private conversing. James nodded his head in agreement, soon joining Logan on his bed as Kendall quickly followed.

"I don't know what to do. Carlos doesn't usually suffer nightmares."

Kendall glanced between James and Logan, rubbing his eyes as sleep began to take over once again. He had been woken up so abruptly, he never was fully able to get the fatigue away.

Shrugging, Kendall coolly replied, "We'll just be here for him. Like every time something goes wrong with us." Kendall let a small laugh emit from his lips, even though there was nothing near funny with what he said.

James grabbed his hand, squeezing it kindly. "We'll sleep here tonight. Kendall, get the pillows, I'll get mattress."

Carlos jolted in his sleep, whimpering slightly. All the boys sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

They all woke 4 times after they retrieved the mattress, Carlos having one other nightmare, which only seemed to trigger both James and Logan. It was a thrilling factor when each other boys, save Kendall, experience a horrific night terror, and getting absolutely no sleep in a single night.

When Kendall, James, and Logan woke for the last time, it was nearing 9 am. Carlos was nowhere to be seen, only leaving a note stating that he was off to the beach, meeting up with his current love interest.

Carlos had had a long string of bad affairs after he found his (ex)-fiancée cheating on him 3 weeks before the wedding. It shocked everyone, but no one was more hurt than Carlos. Ever since then, the short haired male had trouble keeping a girlfriend, in fear that she would end up hurting him in the end like his one love had done before.

James woke up, his hunger forcing him from the warmth of the bed and his boyfriends unconscious arms. He got up, laying a cute kiss to Kendall's forehead, in return for the blond suffering through his screams for the duration of the night. The blond's eyes blinked awake warily, and a soft groan emitted from his lips as he snuggled back into the warmth of the blanket.

The kiss James used to awake Kendall was sweet and loving, which was the exact opposite of his awakening of Logan. He trudged next to Logan's bed, playfully whacking the genius on the head with his palm, forcing him into his state of consciousness.

"Get up, we need to make breakfast." James scolded.

Logan groaned in frustration. This happened to be one of his very few days off from his internship at the hospital, and he was hoping to acquire some much needed sleep.

Apparently fate wasn't with him today.

... Or ever.

"Do it yourself." He mumbled against his pillow.

James rolled his eyes, hitting Logan playfully once again. "I would love to, except you and Kendall grounded me from using the kitchen for a month, after the pizza catastrophe of last week, remember?"

_Oh_, Logan remembered. There was flour, dough, fire and smoke everywhere. James even managed to burn the pot of boiling water (physically impossible, which causes Logan to believe that James put a chemical in the pot that wasn't supposed to be there- to this day, James testifies as falsely accused to that specific statement... Just what was James boiling water for when he was making_ pizza_, anyways, Logan always wondered but never dared asked).

It took 3 repair men and 5 days of nonstop cleaning to get the kitchen back to its original, working state.

James had only been trying make pizza...

When Logan didn't move, James sighed and walked out of the shared bedroom for the evening.

"Well, if you want a repeat of last week, I guess I'll just start cooking then!" James sung from the kitchen, as he began rummaging through random pots and pans that were discarded in the cupboards.

Both Logan and Kendall shot up, flinging out of their beds when they heard James begin to turn on the stove and crack eggshells against a bowl.

"We're up, We're up! Step out of the kitchen, Pretty boy. _We'll _make breakfast." It was Logan who spoke, and it was Kendall who slyly placed his arms around the brunet and dragged him out of the kitchen and out onto the balcony, away from potential danger and into the safety and warmth of the sun.

Of course, James only smiled. His rather devious plan of forcing his friends awake had been a success.

The warm breeze hit the two quickly, sending shivers down both of their spines from the lack of clothes.

Kendall walked James over to the ledge, holding him lovingly while pressing him against the metal bar allowing no route of escape. He suddenly pressed his lips against the skin behind the brunet's ears.

James shot up an eyebrow, realizing that this was Kendall's method of saying '_we need to talk'_... James could only sigh, having a guess about what the blonde wanted to talk about for the umpteenth time this month alone.

Kendall bit his lip, squeezing his arms a little tighter against James' skin.

"I heard you the other night in the bathroom... Um, throwing up, Jamie. And you were whimpering again- in your sleep... Are you- I guess what I'm trying to say is-

James wanted to let out a laugh, knowing Kendall sucked with confrontations, but the subject matter held him back.

"Are you okay?" Kendall whispered soothingly, watching the blue waves crash against the golden beach a few acres away.

The brunet hated himself momentarily from being caught _again_, but he fought for control over the situation. He shook his head, the blond's stubble tickling him against the nape of his neck where Kendall happened to be kissing him.

"No, it was the same old, same old. President Diamond, his alliances, Jett, just- everything..." He said, talking solely on the nightmare, rather than the nightmare and... the other things.

"So the usual?" Kendall prompted.

James sighed, two small birds flying from luscious tree to luscious tree singing away with all their hearts contempt's.

"The usual."

"You can talk to me about it anytime, you know that. I'd rather you tell me every horrifying detail, then listening to you have your nightmares... Or... the other method."

James sighed, frustration and a lack of sleep getting to him in a second.

" You know my father was right, Kendall." James snapped, his tone loud and accusing from the night of no sleep. The outburst had been so sudden to the extent that the blond almost took his arms away from James' sides. He did flinch, but he stayed where he was, deciding not to leave James.

"No one will ever want me if I'm fat... And I don't want you ever having sex with some fat ass pig. I just need to keep it under control..."

Kendall knew that it wasn't the idea of fat that kept James continuing his methods of binge eating, purging and even fasting for days on end. It was the feel of it. Whenever James began to feel less than human, he did things that were seen as self-destructive to show himself he could feel; he was still a human and not some object for his Father's games. Kendall had been trying for years to show James that he didn't need to hurt himself, but old habits die hard, Kendall guessed, as it was still continuing.

"You're beautiful, James. Handsome, amazing, fucking hot as shit, appearance wise. Just- you don't need to do that."

James sighed, falling back against Kendall's torso, never responding to the conversation they seemed to repeat weekly over the past 5 years.

Kendall could only imagine what the brunet's throat looked like.

It was a bright and sunny day in paradise, of course. The weather, for Hawaii, was cooler than average as the cold winds from the oceans began to his the island.

Kendall felt the goosebumps appear on his practically naked skin, only leading him to tighten his hold around the warm body in front of him. "Come on, let's get inside. It's cold and I don't want you getting sick... Also, Logan might kill us for being out here so long."

The brunet held in his laugh, but decided to roll his eyes dramatically instead.

"In other words, you're cold and regretting wearing your boxers to bed and want to get changed into warmer clothes, THUS using me as a way to help you with _your_ needs, all the while guilt tripping me."

"Of course, Babe." Kendall laughed, knowing no harm was done between the two.

"Well then, Kendall, let's get inside. Since I don't want to be the one catching a cold out here, like you said." He said with a wink.

Kendall let go of James' body and taking the brunet's hand in his, he began to walk back into the safety of their home.

"What do you think Logan's making anyways?" James asked, biting his lip with minor anxiety. Kendall picked up on his sudden worry, and rubbed his thumb lovingly.

They entered through the patio door, and Kendall took a whiff of the fresh air.

"My guess is French Toast." Immediately, Kendall turned to James and laughed, which only made James fur his well defined eyebrows together.

The brunet was severely wondering if Kendall was going insane.

"What?" He asked after a few minutes of Kendall's soft giggles.

"Just- everytime we have French Toast, it reminds me how far we've come. I mean, that was yours and mines first meal, wasn't it?"

James looked up at the ceiling in thought, it had been over 5 years ago, how was he supposed to know what the first thing they ate together was? Thankfully for his relationship and Kendall, he did remember after a few sombre seconds.

To Kendall, this sort of thing was like an anniversary. It is incredibly special, and if James were to forget it, hell would be paid.

And for James, hell being paid meant not getting _anything_ for at least a week and a half.

"Ya, ya I guess you're right... It was good too, best meal I had in ages when you made it for me." James replied with a wink to the blond, who just copied James and rolled his eyes.

"Ya, right. 3 pieces of soggy French Toast and a browning banana... Did we even have maple syrup?"

James shrugged his shoulders, watching as Logan skilfully flipped over a piece of bread in the frying pan.

"No idea, but I remember it being good. It definitely won me over."

"What? I thought it was my charm that won you over." Kendall said playfully and as if he were deeply hurt by James' words, eyes big as he made the repulsive puppy dog face that James loved to hate.

"No way, Knight. I'm dating you for your cooking."

Kendall laughed, hitting James in the shoulder a little bit roughly, making James hiss slightly at the contact.

"You'll regret saying that, Diamond."

"Meh, you love me. And as long as I give you the puppy dog face, that _I can_ actually do, unlike you, you'll bow to my ever command."

"You make it sound like I'm whipped."

"You are."

"And you aren't, babe?"

"Touché."

"Love you, James." Kendall said suddenly, and James suppressed a laugh. Kendall, underneath the tough(ish) exterior was actually a huge romantic. He was concerned that he may cross a line one day during one of his and James' playful banters or wrestling matches, and James would leave him for punching him to hard or yelling to loudly, or something strange like that. It was an absurd thought, but that concern was still present.

James rolled his eyes and smirked, watching Logan anxiously run haphazardly around the kitchen, looking for the correct plates to serve their breakfast on. Luckily he found them quickly, as Logan was a bit OCD. He filed the cabinets by alphabet, usage, breakfast, lunch, dinner and snack, and each boy had their own colour on their dishes... Yes, Logan was OCD when it came to Kitchen utensils.

"Love you too."

* * *

A few hours past, and since Logan had been the one to cook breakfast, Kendall and James were left with the dishes. Logan sat in the living room, reading a newspaper and grinning as he watched his two best friends groan and moan in hatred of cleaning up after themselves.

"I just don't understand _why I_ have to do this! I mean, I barely ate anything." James complained loudly, grabbing a soaking plate that Kendall was passing to him, wiping with obvious aggression.

Kendall bit his lip, swallowing back the harsh comment that he wanted to say. But he knew if he brought up the issue of how little James eats so suddenly, the brunet will become extremely upset and angry. It was difficult, but Kendall had to learn when the right time was to bring up the certain side effects to James' past abuse.

And being in a room with Logan, smiling and happy, was not a place to bring up Kendall's concerns.

"That's your own fault then, James. And if you're hungry, just eat Carlos'. He probably won't be home for a while anyway."

James shrugged, placing the plate in a high cupboard above his head before he extended his arm out grab the next clean dish to dry.

Just as he went to grab the plate, Carlos barged into the room, the side door near the kitchen slamming open and banging harshly against the wall.

The tall brunet yelped from the sudden noise, and the plate went spiralling down to the ground, where it crashed and broke into a million, tiny little pieces.

The blond bit back a laugh as he heard Logan begin his anxiety attack over the loss of yet another plate.

James looked indifferent as he sighed. "See? _This_ is why James Diamond is not allowed in the kitchen."

Logan continued to grumble on, his anger being repressed to small little mutters of annoyance. He ran over to the kitchen, pushed James out of the way and began his clean up as soon as his limbs could move again from his shell-shock.

"Sorry, Logan..."

"You know, a new expensive plate-"

Carlos watched between his friends, James' giggle stature and Logan's bent over, down on all fours, practically crying over a broken plate. The Latino was practically bouncing by his news of the day.

"Guys-" Carlos called out suddenly.

"Just to have it broken-" Logan continued angrily.

Carlos rolled his eyes with frustration. "Guys!-"

"And guess who has to clean it up?"

"Guys!"

"And on my day off, too!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Logan yelled back at his friend, anger present but Carlos didn't even seem fazed by it. He was too involved with his own thoughts at the moment. Kendall tore his green eyes away from Logan on the kitchen floor, as did James when Logan made his reply to his smaller friend.

Panting from his exhaustion, as running for a long time on a hot day often does that to a person, Carlos managed to stutter out, "There's a guy at the harbour, said he just escaped from L.A... Guys, a fugitive from L.A made it to Hawai'i."

* * *

There are few reactions one might have when something unexpected happens. That amount of choices for said reactions when something unexpected happens, decreases when the unexpected is also unwanted.

The most common is either fleeing or falling into a state of numbness, also known as shock. Which is one of the main reasons at to why the boys fell eerily silent after Carlos spoke, having no reaction other than apparent shock.

5 minutes passed and it was James who jumped out of his frozen state first, rushing out of the room and grabbing Carlos by his wrist and dragging him along for the ride.

Seeing his boyfriend fleeing his side in panic, Kendall caught a hold of reality, calling out to Logan before doing just as James did to Carlos before. He grabbed the poor genius' wrist and tore him away from the home.

When Kendall and Logan made their way to the popular sandy beach, following the dashing forms of James and Carlos, they found themselves surrounded by a large pack of people, all interested in seeing the fugitive.

Kendall grabbed James' shoulder when he reached the brunet, turning him around swiftly. James wasn't expecting the physical contact and gasped, proving to the blond that his wild eyes and slight tremors were indeed by the sight of another man from L.A landing in Hawai'i.

Kendall consciously pulled him in for a hug. He was experiencing the same feelings. Carlos and Logan looked at James and Kendall, then towards each other, both of their mouths agape and frightened by what this person may say.

L.A still existed, that was for sure. Just- How? How did Dak make it through? How was it now? Why did this person run away? Didn't Dak promise to take over and make it better for the civilians? These were the thoughts that ran through each boys' minds as they tried to make their way through the crowd on shaking limbs.

It took no longer than 30 seconds to get to the middle of the crowd, but with each step Kendall swore time slowed down, which was in great contrast to his heart, who was tempting Kendall's fate and was beating a little faster as his feet moved on their own against the sandy plain.

The first thing they noticed was a boy no older than 18, around the same age they had been when they escaped from L.A. Except, they had each other, this young male was completely alone.

He was brown headed, and looked like his skin hadn't seen the sun's rays for years on end. He was pale and sickly, his cheeks hallow and the raccoon eyes evident. The next thing that was strange for a civilian of L.A was his accoutrements. It was a uniform of sorts, a white tinted grey button-up shirt whose sleeves ended at his upper bicep. His pants were no different, loose and un-form fitting, holding onto his hips with a long black belt. None of his clothes hugged the boy's skin, and his pants were tucked into his grey boots that ended just above his unseen ankles.

James noted the lack of shoe laces, as well as the name etched with ink on his skin and an 11 digit number.

The boy was gasping for breath as a kind native of the island held him upright and in a sitting position, allowing the weak youth to lean against her chest. Her dark skin and long black, wavy hair only made the boy look even more sickly than he already was. She gently held a water bottle up to his chapped lips, allowing him to drink the liquid away selfishly.

His grey eyes, dazed, confused and in obvious need of medical aid and hydration, looked around to those who bore their eyes on_ him_. After minutes passed as he looked at his wavy surrounding, his eyes settled on Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan and he let out an audible gasp, amazement striking him.

A shaking finger was pointed in their direction, and the boy spoke with a tremor in his voice. "Th-the leaders, o-of the rev-revolution," was all he could breathe out as his body was overtaken with coughs, and Kendall felt his chest tighten.

No, now way no how, just all round NO! This boy was too far gone to be from L.A. The state had to be fine now, wasn't Dak in control? He would never allow this to happen to a civilian...

Would he?

And more interestingly, if something did happen, did this child and the rest of the people of L.A blame Kendall? He deserved all of their horrendous accusations and complaints, the blond thought.

"Our saviours." The boy said, jerking Kendall away from those prior, self-hating musings.

The large group of people now formed a circle around the young boy and the older revolutionaries, as the people of Hawai'i knew their story and were eager to see what would happen next. It was as if they were in the peanut gallery during a Shakespearian play, comments of all sorts being thrown around freely during the entertainment.

"I'm sorry?" Logan asked, meekly walking up to the teen and beginning to check his vitals right there on the sandy beach.

The boy smiled kindly, his eyes beginning to droop from exhaustion.

"You helped us away from President Diamond, but then you disappeared as soon as He came into power..."

Carlos and James joined Logan, staring the fugitive right in the glazed over eyes.

"As soon as who came into Power, Randell?" James asked, lifting the boy's arm and reading the name tag marked with ink upon his arm.

A weak laugh was emitted from the tired teen, and he continued to hold up his fingers. The child swore he had died and gone to Heaven.

"We started to believe you weren't real... That you were all just a made up dream, to help us when we were down. A mythical story of Gods. We still talk about you, and about what happened. A young boy, taken away by the Soldiers, only to be stopped by the bravest of brave. Things started to become happier after that, the power came back to us, the pe-people," He broke out into a fit of coughs, and Logan grabbed the water, forcing 'Randell' to drink the contents.

Randell smiled at the gesture, but noticed the wavering looks of his idols. He could feel himself teetering on edge of consciousness, but he had a story to tell, one that may help out his people one day. He couldn't allow himself to leave this world quite yet.

With a large huff of air, he continued on with stutters and slurs, "A-andnd it was you guys who started it... It was you guys... But- but in school, we were taught you were a fable, a story for fun, but I knew better! I knew, I knew, I knew..." His voice trailed off, scaring each of the boys.

Kendall lifted one foot and placed it callously in front of the next, slowly making his way towards the boy, a child still in Kendall's eyes.

"Is it Dak who's taken over?"

Randell, as James had called him, wretched away from the curious embrace of the native girl. He slumped forward, his hands flying over his ears as he screamed the words with pain, "Don't say his name! Don't ever say his first name! It isn't allowed, it isn't allowed! It's Lord Zevon now. People die, people die, people die when they say his first name... It's a rule... Can't say his name, can't say his name, can't say his name- his name, his name can't say!-"

With a gentle ease, Logan lifted his fingers to the boy's hands, removing them from his ears. He rubbed gentle circles on his showing, tanless arms, hoping to comfort Randell. It worked, and the teen shot into Logan's arms, tears drenching Logan's freshly ironed shirt.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shh, it'll be alright..."

"No, nothing is alright, it'll never be alright. We all talk about the day you'll return, save us with the Youngest Diamond, the girl with all the families secrets who somehow escaped her families permanent death, she's seen as a hero who can save us, just like you.. You were all supposed to save us- But you never did. You never came. Why didn't you come? !"

James inwardly shuttered, still a little enraged by the fact that, even though he was in the same boat of the 'God- Complex' with his friends, he was still considered a girl.

... Only because of the fact that he was amazing in bed and had some womanly features... It wasn't his fault! It was his genes, and not to mention, he was considered the muscle of the group now. So ha!

... _Damn fucking rumours_, James thought.

"Tell us what happened. What's changed?"

"Changed? As in gotten worse? We're run by the government, no freedom. No respect. E-Everyone has a job, s-selected by the committee, and you're not allowed to leave your apartment in the middle of the day unless it's an emergency or you're going to work. No one of the normal society is allowed to see sunlight, so we can only go outside at night. Everyone of my people has the same uniform, but their names and identification number are imprinted when you're born. The Soldiers bring us our food, and every home is wired and connected to the Palace."

"And what about your family? Are they alright?" Logan asked gently, hoping that his demanding questions wouldn't scare the child who's head lay still against his chest.

"He- He... My family, we went out of line. The army conscription is still going, and young males are still forced to join the army, except He's increased the years. Boys and girls from 18-22 must serve their 4 years under the military. Me and my sister were twins, and our 18th birthday was coming, but M-mom tried to hide us, t-to keep us safe. She used up almost all of her money to keep us alive...

"-And my Mom only wanted to keep us safe! She- it was found out that she committed treason against our Lord, so she was punished by death. But she had to watch us be hurt first. My Mother and Sister died, but I escaped, I escaped, I escaped and I don't understand why. Why me? Why? Why! It isn't fair! I was chosen to work for the sewers after my militia term, but my sister was chosen to move forward and become a doctor. Why did she die, when she was going to serve the community well? Why didn't I die! How did I escape? I just don't-" His tears started yet again, this time even harder as he sobbed fitfully into Logan's shirt.

The doctor understood, though. The boy was falling into a state of madness, probably from blood loss, everything he'd been through, and a near three days without food or water, as it seemed.

He was delusional, and needed help right away.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Logan shouted into the crowd, which began to bustle almost immediately after the words were uttered.

Still holding the frail boy, Logan remained calm and kept calming the teen in his arms.

"But now you're back, you're back! You can save us from Him! We can have our freedom back! We can choose our own jobs, and not have numbers and letters imprinted on us. We can choose to have children and have a job in the military, right? That's what you promised all those years ago, right? It can happen, it can finally happen... You'll finally save us, just like the stories say..." His words slurred together, from both dehydration and exhaustion. He fell unconscious Logan's body, just as the ambulance halted on the road above, and the medical aids dashed out with a stretched in hand.

They kindly nodded to Logan, as they had worked together many times before being from the same hospital, and took the limp teen from his arms.

They all watched in silence as guilt fell over each male. The boy was taken away in an ambulance, the slur of the words 'through sewers... sewers through...' drunkenly coming from his parted, chapped lips.

The crowd soon disappearing, the excitement now faded.

Carlos gulped obnoxiously, and with wide brown eyes, he turned abruptly to his friends.

"Guys, we have to go back. You heard what he said, the civilians still think we're going to save them, even after we caused all of that to happen. We have to go back, guys. We have to make things right again."

James nodded his head in agreement with Carlos' bizarrely wise words, and Logan let himself have a minute to think about it, before he agreed as well.

"Ya, in a way, it is our fault. We have to help out, even a little... Am I right, or is it a death trap? ... Kendall?"

The blond watched his three friends with fearful eyes, slowly stepping away from them, ignoring the soft sand that burned the skin of his feet. He only now realized that he had forgotten his shoes at his house.

His home, the one place where he felt comfort, and safety since, well, forever.

Kendall could break down here, he could play here, he could laugh and cry here. He was safe, and he wasn't giving that up! He was only just now getting over his own guilt of causing L.A to fall, and all those deaths that had appeared over the extent of the area. He was still healing, and there was no way in Hell he was going back to L.A, to 'save' people when it was apparently still in complete turmoil.

No way.

No how.

Just- No.

"No," He whispered dejectedly. The brunet looked to his boyfriend, and sighed sympathetically. He tried to take a step closer and lift a hand to Kendall, but the blond whimpered, and bounced back.

"No! I'm not going back there. You're insane if you're actually thinking about it. That's the place where people died because of us. James, that's where everything happened to you. The sex, your father, being exploited, your brother? And Logan and Carlos, that's the place where you witnessed your own parents deaths. Those are the reasons why we are suffering, and it all derives from L.A. No. Way. In. Hell! Am I going back, damn it!"

"Maybe that's why we should go back, though." James said, trying and succeeding with grabbing Kendall's hand and keeping him locked in place. Kendall tried to move away, but James remained stubborn, never allowing Kendall to take another step backwards and away from his problems.

"I read somewhere that, to help us, we have to go back. We have to go back to the place it all began and face our fears. You remember that conversation in the hospital 5 years ago, don't you Kendall? I told you, we're not going to forget. And we've been having problems, and truthfully, I'm sick of it. I think it's time we go back."

"But James-"

"He's right, Kendall." Logan interrupted quickly, grabbing onto Kendall's shoulder and squeezing gently. "And you heard what he said. It's worse now, because of Dak. We are still talked about, in a positive way surprisingly. They're waiting for us to save them. We have to go back."

"Why us?"

Carlos was the one to answer this question, walking up to his three friends. With a sly wink, Carlos said "Maybe because we're the only ones who aren't afraid to go against something that scares us."

Kendall sighed with frustration because he knew.

He fucking knew that even if he said no, even if he begged and pleaded and swam the entire pacific oceans towards fucking Alaska, his friends would find him and drag him to L.A, kicking and screaming the entire way. There was no way out of this situation.

But, Kendall really didn't want to go. He was like the plague. Anyone he touched or got close to, died. It wasn't fair, and Kendall couldn't be responsible for anymore lives. He just couldn't!

"Please, guys? Please, don't make me." The blond hated how he sounded so weak, but he couldn't do it.

Can't they see that?

James smiled sweetly, kissing Kendall on the cheek, trying to reassure the lost blond. "It isn't your fault, Kendall. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He kept Kendall's hand in his, as he used his other free one to hold onto Kendall's cheek.

"It'll be fine, I promise. And if it isn't, we'll leave, and we'll be with each other every step of the way. But we need to go. For our people. Please, Kendall? More people will probably die if we don't go."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you. And as much as I love Hawaii, it isn't our home. Los Angeles is our home, and that's where we belong, alright?"

Another sigh escaped the blond's lips, hating himself completely for what he was about to say. With tremors wracking his body and sobs that needed to escape, he said with a solemn and almost numb expression.

"I- I guess we're going back to L.A"

* * *

Chhappter doonne!

I'm worried about this one. Is it alright? Is it okay? haha,

but yah, I am evil. All the guys suffer PTSD, and James also suffers from an Eating Disorder not otherwise specified (it's a mixture in my head :/) I only did this because, truthfully, I think if anybody went through what he did in my last story, they would be put into a mental institution from their problems and would have probably developped Multiple Personality disorder. BUT, I talked about him having issues with being human/ not an inanimate object, and about the subject of puking/not eating. So that's why I added this. The problem is only secondary though, since this is not an 'eating disorder' story. It's only a symptom from past abuse so if it does seem off at points, that may be why. I apologize in advance if there are problems with it.

I'm hoping for weekly updates, lets hope I can do it! :) If you have any questions or if anything is severely confusing, just ask! One last note, there will be sex, and this is a James-bottom story. I may infer that Kendall has bottomed and make them versatile, but I don't think I could ever write a Kendall bottom sex scene. One day I will! I applaud anyone who can write/read both as a bottom! I've tried, and I can't do it, I don't know why, since Kendall-bottom is a favorite of many :( I wish I could, but I can barely even read stories with Kendall as a bottom, and I hate it! I'm missing out! (I do read them and love them, it's just.. more difficult? I guess?) Whhhhhyy can't I just be open minded :p Gahh! haha :) One day!

My hopes also go out to everyone amidst Hurricane Sandy! I hope everyone is safe and... this is probably redundant since the power is out in a lot of places, but let it be known for future reference that I am thinking and hoping for the best for everyone affected!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! Thank you to **Tete93 **( haha, thank you, you're awesome! And yah, I realized the Lord Voldemort aspect 3 months into writing this story... whoopsies! And good! I only mentioned her breifly, but even I want to punch Carlos' ex-fiancee, you just don't dump little Carlitos! Bitch! haha :p And your reviews always make sense and make me smile, so thank you for making my dayy!), **LoveSparkle** (SHank yaaa so much! I hope it will be!),** guest** (hahaah, I'm sorry for the horrific wait until I uploaded it, but I think that meant you liked the first chapter? Lets hope so! Thank you!), **BigTimeOT4** (okay.. this update wasn't really thaaat quick, but hopefully you'll like it? haha THANK YOU! I'm glad youre liking it already, it means so much! :D ), **Sassy Kames** (... I've been gone too long, WHEN DID YOU CHANGE YOUR NAME?! It's awesome! And omg, omg, omg your review! I happy danced. HAPPY DANCED! I have never happy danced before for this type of thing, you seriosuly made my day! and hehe? hopefully it won't be too heartbreaking/suspenseful? and just asjkdsdkhusfi, thank you. You're just wayy too nice and kind and just, ashdjksgjhgd! Okay, done typing now... not really, THANK YOU! :p), **Barbed Wire Halo** (I am back! With the sequel! And I hope this one is better, I'd be so proud if it is! And truthfully, I know exactly where I'm going with it, so hopefully you'll like it ;p. THANK YOU!), and to stacey910, amrice101, ThatKamesLover15, SWACGleekFreak, Kogan4ever, DancingFanatic217, Kames, I'mJustAVirusInsideYourHead, Emark, Auspex Nenuk, 0verdramatic, for all the lvoely reviews, alerts/favorite! You guys are awesome!

... I really should just stop being lazy and just do PMs... but anyways, I'm sorry for any potential errors! I try my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

There were two quotes that had always struck a chord with Kendall greatly, forcing themselves into his brain at random times since he first heard them during his childhood. They were: Home is where the heart is, and You can never go home again.

To Kendall, his two favourite quotes seemed to contradict the other, if he thought about it too much.

The night fell heavily against the boys, the boat engine cut off quickly when they saw a moving light in the distance fall against the distorted waves, looking just like one of the prison lights in those jail-breaker movies that Carlos loved to watch.

'Home' had changed greatly over the past 5 years, that was one thing they could all agree on.

It dawned on Kendall just how truthful both of those quotes had been.

Along the harbour, tall walls were created with barbed wire and watch towers every few acres apart from each other. At each tower, a yellow light fell on either side of the wall: One on the inside and another drifting against the distorted waters. They were moving spastically, watching out for potential escapees trying to run away from L.A. during the brink of night.

Logan pointed out one of the many windows of the boat, silently showing the rest of his gang of the little black dots on the other side of the barbed wire. Soldiers.

All ready with their loaded guns.

"What the hell happened?" Kendall breathed out, his green eyes dashing over the huge wall, trapping L.A and the people inside. His question went unanswered, as the rest of the boys saw it as being rhetorical. But the blond really wanted to know, he wanted answers.

Just what the hell happened!

Logan turned away from the window where they all stood and stared at nothing other than water, a light, and a huge ass thing of plastered brick.

Real exciting.

The stars were faded away by the darkened clouds, the oncoming rainstorm looming over the city. The moon's shine could barely be seen, only a small essence of its blues and greys were daintily emitting behind the translucent mist.

"The boy said something about a sewer, didn't he?" Logan asked.

James nodded, still looking at the wall. He couldn't turn away even if he wanted to. And fuck, if he let himself think about it, he did want to. He never wanted his eyes to rest on this place of torture ever again.

Why in the holy name of Hell did he think it was alright to come back? He had no reason to come back. No family, no friends, no home, nothing. All of that had been in Hawai'i, and yet, it was mainly his idea to leave.

Oh yeah, smart move there, Diamond, he thought with blatant disdain over his situation.

"Randell." James spoke with a solemn tone, eyes dark and glazed over.

"Huh? Logan quirked, his dark eyes attempting to search a large, paper map in his hands.

"His name was Randell." James said once again, emphasizing on the '_was_' in his sentence.

James was still not over it, all the guys knew that. He hadn't cried, nor would he.

James just decided that James himself deserved to witness the death. It was a reminder as to why they had to go back. His father did this. His 'father', as false as the man was, started the entire horrific regime that led to the revolution, which led to Dak's take over and whatever had happened since.

No matter how James looked at it, the situation was always brought back to his father.

Now, it was James who had to make things right. That was the least he could say and do when the child began fading in the hospital bed.

The brown haired boy passed the day before the guys decided to leave. After the child made it alone, all the way into paradise from Hell, he only lasted four days before he passed on into the next life.

Logan, Carlos and Kendall visited him often, trying to figure out key information before they departed for their old home, but it was James especially who visited every day, just to make sure Randell had company and a friend for his last days.

Truthfully, the doctors had only given Randell 2 days to live, so it was nice for him to have a tiny bit of extra time, even if he did have to spend it in the hospital. The boy was just too severely malnourished, lost too much blood and had too many broken bones and lacerations to be fixed. The doctors just hadn't seen a point. Why waste the limited amount of stitches, needles, bandages and blood they did have, on someone who was on death's door anyways?

James fought the short lived case, since Randell had only agreed with the doctor's way of thinking. The brunet repressed the sobs he suddenly felt, watching the wall in the distance with a distasteful lust in his eyes.

He felt a yearning to help this place, just so no other child ended up as the fugitive back in Oahu.

"Oh, yeah. Randell," Logan replied sheepishly, but James wasn't even listening anymore.

Kendall reached for James' hand and squeezed it tightly, and Carlos gulped, hoping James wouldn't yell, or do something that may gain the attention of the soldiers and that light in the distance.

Luckily for everyone, James remained quiet and still.

"He said we should go through the sewers. Apparently there is one we can sneak through near Marina Del Rey. That's where he said he came through, so let's hope he's right." Logan placed the map neatly down against one of the leather cushions and bent down, grabbing two long rowing sticks from underneath the seats. He turned, handing one to Carlos.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "We're how many acres away from that sewer, and you plan on rowing us to it? ... Really?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders with a nonchalant attitude not thinking anything bad about the idea.

"Yah, so?"

"Dude- We'll never make it!"

"Not with that attitude we won't!"

"Guys!" Kendall called, watching as the light from the tower straight ahead was beginning to get just a little too close for comfort.

James turned around then, finally back in reality. He fell to the ground in front of the seats, and grabbed his backpack filled with his own supplies out from underneath. He tore a few extra-large, water proof bags from his own pack, beginning to put everyone else's supplies and luggage into the plastic's depths.

Surprisingly enough, he was able to get almost everything they packed into 5 bags in only a short few moments of silence.

Logan only shook his head at the brunet. "The tide's bringing us in. Guys, decide now. If we want in, we'll have to leave the boat." Logan said, authority mixed with his rising fear of being caught, obvious in his wavering voice. "Or, we start it, turn around and get our asses back to Oahu. Decide now."

The boat began picking up speed, and the light was beginning to move upwards, slowly inching its way towards the fearful boys.

"Guys, decide now!"

James silently grabbed three of the bags, leaving the safety of the covered part of the boat, and entering the dock. All eyes were on him as he jumped into the water without much of a sound, beginning to swim his way past the moving light and towards where the sewer was thought to be.

"I guess he just decided for us." Kendall said with irritation. Biting his lip, and already planning the next argument he would have with his boyfriend, the blond grabbed one of the bags, and did as James had done.

He left the boat and jumped into the water, expect with quite a bit less gracefully and with a large, roaring splash.

Carlos was next, grabbing the last of the bags and even kissing the boat goodbye before joining his friends.

Logan, however, was reluctant. He just didn't understand _why_ they had to go back. Why was it so important? He regretted ever speaking up back in Oahu, wishing he could go back in time and slap his 5 day younger self into oblivion, telling the man how stupid he was to even _think_ about returning to this place of death and wretchedness. Seriously, he was supposed to be genius, did he _not_ think this one through?

The waves crashed against the metal of the boat, shaking it wildly. The light, as well, hauntingly continued forward and heightened Logan's discomfort.

Logan breathed in just as he left for the dock outside of the small, compacted room. He had to admit that he felt stupid for doing it, but he pet the boat with love, knowing he'd never see it again.

"You've been good to us, old girl." He spoke softly, referring the fact that he was finally leaving the boat that had been his for the past 5 years since their first escape from L.A . Even after everything they put her through, she was still working perfectly. And here was Logan, just leaving her.

…. He was going insane if he seriously thought he'd miss an inanimate object.

Logan bit his lip in the dark, the realization that he would never see Oahu again striking him swiftly such as the cold wind blasting by.

At long last, he dove head first into the freezing water, feeling as if a thousand knives were stabbing him at once. Little pricks and tingles and pains filled every inch of his body. His ligaments began to numb and fail him, but he had to resurface, he had to breath. He had only been in the water for 5 seconds, and he was already suffering from a panic attack.

What a weakling, what would his friends think?

He felt the water clear from the top of his head, slowly falling, dipping down and past his chin when he finally resurfaced with a huge take of breath, his bangs plastered to his forehead messily. The light had found the boat, and that's when chaos struck.

Sirens began to ring loudly, and he could hear the soldiers on the tops of the wall, so far away, yelling and getting their guns ready for attack.

If Logan was quiet, he could hear faint paddles and splashes, signalling his swimming friends.

Logan, too, was swimming with all of his might, knowing that the light may move, or the other lights would try and find the potential runaways.

Logan breathed heavily before dipping into the water and swimming closer to the bottom rather than the top. He held his breath for as long as he could, seeing the lights over top of him, but never seeing him through the translucid liquid.

Underneath the seemingly protective blanket, he was completely hidden. With half lidded eyes, as the salt was immensely stinging, he could see parts of the wall disappear, lowering into the ground, signalling hidden rooms inside the wall. Boats of all shapes and sizes came through the doors on top of the waves and zoomed past Logan, their currents flinging him around in the already rapid current.

He watched in panic as everything chaotic explored the surface, and yet underneath, it was almost silent, save a tad pole that brushed past Logan's leg, or the bubbles swarming around his nostrils and mouth, trying to get the salt water away.

He began to swim faster, longer and harder, trying to find anything that looked normal in the darkness of the night.

He didn't know how, but with only 5 quick resurfacings, Logan somehow made it to the sewers, where his friends patiently and unfearfully awaited his forthcoming. He tossed his arms out of the water, where his friends grabbed onto his skin and helped him upwards.

5 large pipes, all of size so the boys could walk without slouching forward, were dug into the wall. The doctor of the group ignored the hideous smell, and the dirtied water that brushed past his legs, which was surely going to make them all sick.

Finally, they turned around, seeing all the different watch tower lights waver over the water in search, and all the military boats fly by them without a glance, the obnoxious engines rippling in the air.

They all watched without emotion as the search of their own boat began, queuing any sign of the attempted fugitives.

The stomps above their heads told them of all the soldiers running around, shouting out various orders.

A few gun shots were even made.

All of this panic, because of a boat.

Because of one fucking small piece of transportation.

Logan had to keep hold of his exasperated sigh.

It did seem as though they were home.

* * *

"My Lord, we have news." A deep voiced man called from behind. The Lord sat in an overbearing chair, facing the opposite direction of the door. The man, the controller of New America, watched from is tower high above the grounds, large windows created the walls of this particular room, placed intelligently so he could watch anything and everything on his non-digital screen. The glass windows were what created the walls around him, but in the one translucent view that he sat in front of, the harbour could be seen in the far, far distance. The sirens, helicopters and havoc were retching the beautiful walls so masterfully built, it upset him.

He rolled the leather chair around, a smug expression of his face while he brushed off the nonexistent lint from his perfect tuxedo.

"Yes, what it is my good man?"

The man, even at 6'4 and incredibly muscular, bowed his head in submission, holding back a fearful gulp. He then walked forward, a pad of paper were in his hands before he let go of them and placed them neatly onto the table, sliding them over to his superior, who took them into his own hands with greed.

The man watched as the papers were shuffled around spastically, the coy expression fading into shock, disbelief, and then to the less superior's own utter surprise: joy.

"This is the same boat that they were last seen in?" The Lord said with a hint of a smile and narrowing his right eye.

"That is correct, my Lord."

Dak's smile only grew. "And the bodies?"

"Never found, my Lord. We searched the ocean floor, as many of the night watch used their guns against any potential escapees, just like the Law requires."

The tips of Dak's fingers bounced against each other as he thought away with a sly expression.

"So they were targeted?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Dak turned his head and looked the older man in the eyes.

He wore a black button up shirt, black trousers and a grey band to keep the shirt and the pants from falling off of his jutting hipbones. His own name and number were marked against his skin, but another, small marking was also laid.

The man's occupation, and all of the one's before it were dug into his arm as tiny little letters, running around his biceps. Dak snickered when he saw the words Butler on the top.

The man's outfit alone showed his class and value to society.

Anyone important wore black. Anyone less than so, wore white or grey, they had the option of choosing their own colour, the poor class at least were given that privilege.

And the sewer people, the ones ostracized from society, ones who either had a disfigurement, were old experiments or were exiled for committing treason who were no longer a part of the LA society, wore whatever they could find. But they didn't matter.

Dak had no concerns over those beings. They were monstrous, dead objects anyways.

The brown haired man smiled, his cheeks beginning to redden from this fantastic news. "Well, I do believe that after 5 years of apparent death, the sparks of our revolution have come back to us, indeed to take over my power, no doubt. Go, send as many men as you can to find them. Bring them to me, alive. I want to see them in my office, here, within the next 48 hours. Make it happen, Brad."

Brad 'the-once-known-Butler' nodded his head, and once again bowed for his Lord to show his forced respect, before exiting the room completely.

The frail door slammed and shook the room, the glass walls shuttering against the noise, and yet Dak didn't even flinch. He did, however, bite his lip with mere anxiety, his mind wandering over his new thoughts.

Lord Dak Zevon fell against the back of his seat with comfort, turning the wheels and once again looking out the window into_ his_ city of LA.

"Kendall, Carlos and Logan... You should have known better, but what can you do when you're that stupid. Tisk, tisk, tisk. But don't worry my friends, we'll show you a true welcoming into Neo Los Angeles. Welcome home, boys."

* * *

chappter doonnee

... Not my fave chapter, writing wise, and it's quite short. I'm sorry :( I was hoping to finish chapters 9/10 before posting this one (lol, no, that didn't happen) so that'd be why there was no update last week. I just love homework and studying so much :p But I do like next chapter, and no matter what, that will be up next friday/next weekend! Hopefully you did enjoy this one, even if it was short?

Review? Favorite? Alert? Read? :p Until next week!


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote these A/Ns earlier, but I just got back form dinner for a friends birthday and... .I JUST SAW JAMES MASLOW AND HALSTON SAGE IN THE FLESH! THEY WERE IN A GELTAO SHOP FOR LIKE 10 MINUTES WHILE I WAITED OUTSIDE WAITING FOR OTHER FRIENDS TO RETURN! AND I WAS SHAKING SO HARD, I WANTED TO GO UP AND SAY HOW TALENTED I THOUGHT THEY WERE BUT I WAS SHAKING, AND I THINK THEY WERE ON A DATE BUT AHHH! He's gorgeous in person. And she's really pretty, and I think they're so cute together, he wouldn't stop smiling! He had a little bit of a dirt stash, and the red pants and the long black jacket thing... WHY DIDN'T I GET A PICTURE! (I was being a good person, respecting privacy and such... fuck. I wish I had proof though, he's gorgeous!). Okay, enough faniglring, this aint tumblr :p I'm sorry. I can't believe I saw him for the first time and that it wasn't a meet and greet. I wish I said something.. like 'wheres fox?!" DONE.

Hiya, new chapter! I'm iffy with this chapter. I really liked it before, but I'm in that mode where I've been reading a bunch of classic literature that is just so well written I havent been able to read fanfiction as much as I would like :()... and then I edit mine... and then I'm like- wow, I can't write at all. Haha, I think Shakespeare, Hardy, Conrad, Austen and all the various other authors may be rolling in their graves when I actually thought this to be... okay?... I just love English so much, it increases your confidence immensely! Okay- enough with the criticism, I'll be good within 3 hours :p I'm sorry in advance for any errors!

So enough with that! Happier topics! A huge thanks you to **BigTimeOT4** (I like Dak in this too, I love villians! They're so fun to write :P Thank you for the review and hopefully you'll like this one? :D), **Tete93** (And now a new update! Happy Dance! I love happy dances! haha :p ZOMG! It's a perfect villian quote?! Life = accomplished! Actually, though, that made my day, haha! And is villianish a word? well... hmmm... I've decided that it is now! :p I love it! And let's hope I can keep him in that villianish persona :D Hope you like the chapter!), **Barbed Wire Halo** (Awwh, thank you! I liked that James did that too, I thought it kind of made him alittle more real :p Thank you for the review darlin', and hopefully you like this chapter!), **Sassy Kames** (oh, okay! I usually notice things like authors, whose stories I read a bunch of times, changing their names :/ I really have been gone too long, damn school! haha :p and my usual - asjshkjhldjaldsdhsuia, thhannnkkk you! You always brighten my day with your reviews, you're way too nice! :p And yah, I completely get what you mean, I love it when I can picture stories. Hopefully you like this chapter! Thank you once again!), and Book-Mania-Girl520, sonovabitchwinchester, BrRusherGirl, for the reviews/alerts/favorites! You have no idea how much it means to me :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

"I hate this, it's ruining my complexion."

"Calm down, Princess. We've only been in here for a few hours anyways. Technically speaking, your skin can't actually-"

"Fuck off, Logan! The smell and pollution are doing horrendous things to my skin, I can feel it! The smoothness is going away, and I can feel the tingles and the red bumps appearing, and my cheeks don't like it, and just- Fuck you and your fuckin' big talk!"

Something that Kendall learned quite quickly about his lover whilst living in Hawai'i was that, when under pressure, in a state of panic or experiencing stress/anxiety, James didn't know how to stop talking or insulting those around him. Kendall believed it to be a defence mechanism, but when James' small case of narcissism made an entrance, Kendall figured that was the time to cut in and help whoever James was after... who, at the moment, was Logan.

"Babe?" Kendall called out to James, the brunet still on his fiery rampage against Logan's shrinking form. James flung his head towards Kendall, forcing his mouth to stay shut by biting and licking his lower lip. The only reason he allowed himself to stop was because Kendall called him, and the blond hadn't sounded too angry.

"Your skin is fine, so stop talking."

Carlos shuttered, huddling up against the damp wall of the sewer. He watched as James through his fit, Kendall try to take control over the situation, and Logan who was close to tears from James' yelling. It wasn't so much that he was upset by James, it was the entire thing itself: being back in LA with no boat, having little to no sleep, food and/or clean water. Add all that up as well as the fact that they had been stuck for hours on end in a dungy sewer and a pissed off James, Carlos could completely understand why Logan was close to tears.

"Kendall! How can you even say that, I mean have you seen my cheeks at the moment! They're hideous and covered with bumps! This is stupid, and fucking frustrating and you don't even care! I just fucking-"

The Latino tuned out as he kneeled to the floor. The smell in this place was atrocious, but luckily they were no longer wading in the water. It took about 15 minutes of walking before they came to an open area, where ledges, wide enough for people to walk on, scaled the walls. They weren't extremely hard to get onto, the only problem was the slippery tinge that kept their limbs from holding onto the protruding brick of the wall. Ladders climbed their ways up the built up rocks, but the boys decided they better not even try to climb them. The unknown was unsafe at the moment.

Randell said that L.A was a society run even more thoroughly by social class than before, which was surprising in all their eyes. Now, the average citizens alike wore the same outfits, ate the same meals, and were only allowed outside during the night, and going to and from work. If any of these rules were broken, or if you were seen wearing something other than your chosen outfit, you were to be shot on sight.

The higher ups were allowed outside at all hours, and their only rule was that they wear a black outfit of any kind to show their class.

The people in black were superior, and the ones in white were seen like the plague; deathly, ill-stricken, poor and disgusting swine who were never taught to read and write, even if the literacy rate of LA was now nearing 89%.

Carlos turned from his friends, placing his head in his hands, trying to process all of this information. He sighed, but, but-

Something was off, he could feel it. In the breeze that floated by, there was just something-

He cocked his head slightly, his heart stopping when a white noise echoed through the tunnels.

His head shot towards Kendall, James and Logan, whose yelling was only increasing.

It was no longer about James' complexion. It just seemed like they were fighting for the sake of fighting and getting out past aggression. The argument was needed, it seemed.

'You said this!' 'You said that!' was being flung wildly against the walls, and Carlos sneered as he innocently regarded the distasteful water sloshing up by their feet.

The noise that Carlos heard from before picked up and became louder. His knees began pushing his body back up the slimy wall on their own. His heart was racing. His hands wouldn't stop shaking. His breath was coming out in increments, and Carlos wished above all things that he could have a light. The tunnel was too dark, with tiny lights illuminating a small 4 ft. area every 30 or so feet.

"Guys," Carlos croaked, but no one was listening.

The sound was closer now. It was a jumbled mix of moans and whispers drowned out by louder, thicker fluid sobs.

It grew louder and louder, and Carlos knew that whatever was making it, was not alone. It buzzed in Carlos' ears. The Latino turned to his friends, who all decided now was the time to be quiet. James silently grabbed the cloth of Kendall's jacket that bundled up loosely around his elbow, and Logan outwardly gulped, slowly making his way over to Carlos, which was really no more than 3 steps.

Carlos began backing up, away from the noise that crept closer… And closer… and closer…

The soft sounds of feet against pavement fiddled through the tunnels, but the throaty noise never stopped.

A pale naked form with long black ,oily hair came into the light further away in the tunnel.

It's head shot up and glared at the boys, and all of its friends soon joined from behind.

And that's when the screaming began.

* * *

Brad once again walked into the office which belonged to his Lord. It was nicely built, a new modern structure holding up the walls. Dak had built the glass office on top of the tower, after the Diamond family had been terminated. He said he was taking away the old and coming in with the new.

It only angered Brad slightly that Dak even took the credit for the termination of the family he used to serve for.

He told all of the people that He killed Jett with his two bear hands, when Jett himself had a sniper riffle. After Jett's death, Dak took the gun for himself.

He told the people that he was being suffocated by President Diamond and moments before his untimely death, a beautiful angel came down from the heavens and reminded him of the gun. He grabbed it from underneath his belt, shooting it into the President's stomach.

First off all, Jett had been killed due to many knife wounds and loss of blood, as well as being beaten by a mob.

President Diamond was shot in the back, not the front side of his stomach.

None of Dak's story added up, but no one seemed to question it.

The youngest Diamond, which only the closest allies of the New America, (or Neo LA as it was called now) along with Brad and the Diamond family knew to be James, still believed the boy to be a beautiful woman who was out in the wilderness, plotting her revenge against Dak to avenge her Family's death.

Only Brad knew the people had faith that the beautiful woman would come back, take back the thrown and save them all from the preposterous land that Dak now ruled over.

"Lord Zevon, I come with grim news."

Dak took a sip of his wine, tightening his red as shed and dried blood tie and turned towards Brad, his back now to the window.

"Have their corpses been found?" He asked innocently.

"No, my Lord." Brad said with a shake to his head.

"Then what is the grave news?"

Brad sighed, taking in an exhale of breath. Dak was overly calm, but that what was worrisome. He would look you straight in the eye with a smile, while you told him of a future plan or take over, he would agree and say 'what a splendid idea!', and then send the secret service after you the night after, and ambush you into an early death.

It had already happened over 20 times.

"They are believed to have gone down into the sewers, my Lord."

"Ahh, well then what is the problem? Just send troops after them."

Brad nodded slowly, albeit a little hesitant. "Of course, my Lord. But what happens if the people of the sewers get to them? They will kill them on sight, and you said you wish to keep them alive."

Dak simply shrugged, taking yet another sip of his white wine and turning back to the window overlooking His Neo LA.

"If they die, they die. Nothing we can do then. I'd prefer if their deaths were in my hands, but you can't have everything I suppose. But, if the people of the sewers remember their faces, they will surely be safe. Send in the troops and terminate those in the sewers. They have no reason to live anyways."

Brad nodded with fear when Dak remained silent, his back still turned to Brad.

"As you wish, My Lord."

Dak heard the door slam once again, signalling Brad leaving his side.

Brad, the only employee he could trust.

He knew all of the secrets of President Diamond's allies and enemies and how the prior President ran the country. And so, if the Youngest Diamond could never be found to help Dak, surely Brad was the next best thing, even though Dak still dreamed of the day the youngest Diamond came back to supposedly finish him off.

Oh, that was a day he was excited for. But until then, he still had his old 'friends' to handle.

"I guess I'll see you soon, fellas. Let's just hope those of the sewers don't finish you off before I do."

* * *

"GUYS, WE'VE GOTTA FUCKING RUN!" Carlos screamed as his feet slid across the slippery feel of the ground below. The dirty water continued to swish by, and the pale people were only walking with a fast pace behind them, never stopping and never slowing down.

"We know Carlos! We Know!" Logan screamed as well, his voice cracking from the ultrasonic pitch. He was the last one of the four running down the ledge, looking for another exit to take that didn't lead them back to the ocean.

"You know I yell when I'm frightened!"

"Well this isn't the time to be yelling!" Logan grabbed onto Carlos' back, holding on for dear life. The Latino let out a certain yelp at the touch, frightened one of the monster/human/people-things had gotten a hold of him.

James was having a hard time keeping a hold of his grip to the floor, having to let his hands graze over the bricked wall beside him, just in case he fell and needed something to hold onto. The Pretty Boy liked to think of himself as smart and thinking ahead as he held his hand slyly over the passing walls, even if the rocks were sharp and brushed little cuts and marks into his already bleeding palm.

Kendall was in the lead, running into the darkness and back into the light every few seconds, only trying to get away from those people… Ish… Type.. Things?

What in the name of Hell were they?

"Guys! Shut up and keep looking! There's gotta be a place somewhere!" He yelled, and his voice cracked as it was raised an octave, but the blond really didn't care about childish mannerisms at this point in time.

"Everyone shut up!" James screamed, feeling the need to join in on the yelling match.

Logan swore he felt fingers brush against his back, and a guttural groan behind him. The raven haired man yelped, jolting forward and landing on Carlos' back. The Latino screamed out from natural fear, feeling his feet slip out from under him. He grabbed onto James' shirt, bringing the brunet down with him and Logan.

James fell forward, his feet slipping as well, and as he grabbed onto Kendall, he felt his body falling towards the water.

Brown bubbles and silence surrounded his form immediately, lifting out from underneath the brunet and tickling his sides as they dashed past his body and towards the surface. James forced his eyes open, quickly recognizing the faded body of his boyfriend ahead of him, the current taking them all away from the…. Things... As horrible of a name that was to be given, it was all James could come up with in the life or death situation.

Logan let out a panicked squeal when he hit the surface, turning his head, and watching as the pale bodies stopped just where they were seconds before, moaning, pointing, panting and groaning towards the boys who were being rapidly sent down towards the ocean, an area that they seemed scared of.

"They've stopped following us. Hurry, find another tunnel or else we're going to climb a ladder." The genius spouted, spitting out increments of disgusting water that made its way into his mouth.

Kendall grabbed onto a passing metal bar, feeling immediate relief upon realizing that it was their escape. He pulled himself onto the ladder and climbed a little ways up, but reached out and grabbed onto James' flinging arm, gliding him towards the metal. He heard Carlos and Logan a little ways behind, with the current dragging them to where James and Kendall were in seconds. Their choking breaths from the water could be heard, and Kendall felt a pang in his chest, wanting to help them but knowing he couldn't until they reached safety.

He pulled James onto the ladder before climbing up the steps himself. His grip was slippery, but he made do with what he had without falling.

He reached the top of the surface, seeing a circular, metal latch over their heads causing them from completing their escape.

Thinking quickly, Kendall stood with only his feet on the third last bar. Kendall's balance was off, and he felt himself slightly, when he reached out to try and steady himself by holding the ceiling.

He felt James place his hands on the top bar beside Kendall's hips, his body directly beside Kendall's, holding onto the bars so if Kendall did fall, he'd land on James. The protection was needed for Kendall, and he secretly felt safer in his situation with the tiny bit of James' body heat radiating onto Kendall's lower half.

With a determined exhale, he lifted his hands from the ceiling and onto the heavy latch, angrily dragging away the metal circle from over them.

With a small smile, Kendall lifted himself into the peculiar safety for the moment, taking in his surroundings. He was on yet another ledge, this time in a dry area with absolutely no water around them. All the walls seemed to be made of rocks and bricks plastered together like a medieval castle made of stone. The ledge overlooked a cold railway track, and they were surrounded by a discomforting silence in a darkened tunnel. Breathing in, to quickly reassure himself that there wasn't anything lurking in the dark, Kendall fell to his knees by the hole, grabbing the cloth of his boyfriend's shirt and helping him into the area.

Carlos followed soon after, with Logan directly behind, squealing in fear as the pale people were just on their tale, already climbing up the ladder.

Well, it wasn't the water they were afraid of, then, Kendall promptly assumed.

A shaking, desperate, bony hand went to grab Logan's ankle, but as soon as safe trio saw the hand lifting towards the raven haired boy, they all rapidly grabbed at Logan's biceps, pulling him upwards and practically throwing him out of the sewer and into the tunnel. Kendall and James then grabbed the latch, dropping it back into place in seconds, not even worrying if it fell over the hole of the sewer correctly.

They could still hear the sobs of what they assumed to be people. They were loud, and the noise echoed through the scarce tunnel. The nails of their hands scraped against the metal latch, but they never tried to move it.

"They're not coming up." Logan observed, his voice coming out through a harsh whisper.

James and Kendall nodded solemnly, all of the boys' eyes attached to the ground where the clamour from below carried on. They all flinched when comprehendible shouts began in the distance, and the moans and groans of despair and fear grew larger, the nail scarping increasing with desperation.

The boots on the ledges and clicking of guns led the boys to the knowledge that Dak's soldiers just entered the sewer, destroying anything in their path.

"Come on! They have to be around here somewhere!" One shouted. His voice was muffled and far away, but his words were clear as crystal. "Bring them back to Dak, he wants them alive!"

A train's light and horn on their level went off in the far distance, the breeze beginning to blow through the tunnel a little faster.

"Sir! Kendall, Logan and Carlos could have gone anywhere, we'll never catch them!"

Kendall was frozen, the horn of the train growing louder, making the voices more difficult to listen to.

"I don't care. Do what Dak says, or die. Simple as that, just find them. Move!"

The light of the train was brighter from behind, creating silhouettes against the boys in the complete darkness. The soldiers dispersed, several beginning to climb the ladder just underneath. If the creatures were any clues to the soldiers where they were, the ladder had been a dead giveaway.

Kendall screamed, just as the train zoomed by, making the tunnel seem like a hurricane by the gust of wind and havoc it created. The people and figures in the unhappy yellow light that zipped by never even noticed their old revolutionaries. They had never been seen.

Then again, how could they; they were surrounded by the impenetrable darkness.

"Guys, run!" Kendall yelled, once again beginning to run away from potential danger, followed by James, Carlos and lastly Logan.

The train was the longest Kendall had ever seen, but it's on coming and passing bright lights made it hard for the soldiers to see when they escaped the tunnel, the wind wanting to knock them all back down from where they came.

The boys continued running, making a great escape away from those who wanted to get rid of them.

* * *

There were tunnels upon tunnels, trains upon trains, and soldiers upon soldiers at every turn. How they made it, the boys had no clue. All they knew was that Dak knew of their existence in LA, and was adamant about stopping whatever destruction the boys might bring with them.

Somehow they made it outside to a familiar area. The buildings and skyscrapers had grown taller, now bearing down on them in an eerie fashion. As they looked around an alleyway, they noticed that all the towers grew not only in length, but width the closer they got to the old, 'Diamond Mansion'. The city now formed a fair circle around the great house, being built upon the hills in the distance.

Flashing lights moved over their heads, and highways had been built on the cities grounds, but above and in the sky as well. Everywhere they looked, something was remodelled, newly designed, built with new infrastructure. Trains breezed by, helicopters flew over, cars of the rich zoomed above their heads on the highway. It was still night, but by the way the city was still awake, the boys didn't doubt the people had any clue of what time it was.

Things had changed, and it frightened them.

They walked through alleys and hid underneath cars when a person walked or drove by. It took two hours before anything of interest happened.

"Isn't that?" Carlos pointed out blandly, being careful to avoid a cat that was searching through an abandoned bag of trash.

Logan turned to where Carlos was looking, and observed the sign a far distance away. It was crooked, as if someone had taken a bat to the pole's neck, and the sides of the green were rusting over. But the letters were still there.

"We're home." Kendall stated. They looked to the apartment building right beside the sign, noticing the lack of people, noises, and lights in this particular area.

Logan took note of the burnt walls, and the falling tar from the roof.

"This must be the danger zone. Dak probably never fixed this place up either in commemoration of overthrowing the government, or because it was too expensive to fix up."

"So he just built taller skyscrapers instead?" Kendall joked ludicrously, eyes never being torn away from his old home.

He lived there for all his life, it was just so- surreal.

Logan shrugged with contempt. "Seems to be the case."

Carlos walked forward, crossing the street without a second glance, even with knowing the constant, looming threat of being killed on sight.

Things were different now, he had to remember that, but he didn't care.

The door to the building was torn off, and only a piece of 'DO NOT ENTER' yellow tape pathetically surrounded it's frame.

He ducked under the tape and dashed up the stairs, flinging the door to his old apartment open.

It was bizarre, but nothing seemed to have been touched, and even under the dust and ashes of the fire years before, it still smelled like home.

Their furniture was even how they had left it.

The others soon joined, closing and locking the door behind them for good measure.

They had to always be careful now, always be on edge in case someone just happened to be lurking around.

James listened closely, trying to figure out if there were any other people in the building. The walls were thin, and in the past, one could usually here what other's around them were doing.

The silence he found only scared him. It was straight out of a horror movie, really.

"I think we'll be safe here." Carlos said with a whisper, falling against the couch and picking up the pillow from the side, squeezing it with all his might. He ignored the dust that flew into the air as he tumbled onto the old cushions, already so close to passing out for the night from his exhaustion.

It seemed odd to James, however, thinking of other things rather than dust in the air. If they were to be safe, why did Carlos feel the need to speak in a whisper?

Logan sighed outwardly, his shaking legs falling to the ground. Ever since they had jumped ship, they had done nothing but run and run and run and run...

And run. With, of course, a shitload of more running,.

Oh joy.

It was Kendall who took the initiative and began looking around for signs of people searching through their stuff, and seeing if the electricity, heating or water worked. Kendall would be damned if they had absolutely nothing to work with.

James fell to the ground and crawled over to Logan who was sitting near the coffee table, laughing out at the sight of the old, glass figure.

"We looked at your map here, didn't we?" Logan spoke out, his voice returning to normal and above a whisper. He was the first one to be courageous in their old home.

James and Carlos nodded tiredly.

"That was a few days before we left for Oahu... Our home... Why did we leave paradise?" The raven haired male asked to no one in particular.

Kendall came back into the room, happy to find at least the electricity and water still available.

They could make do without the heating easily, so the blond sighed a breath of relief.

"Because you three idiots felt that you needed to prove something to yourselves, like coming back here would solve all of your problems." Kendall answered snippily, lifting the corner of his lip in disgust.

"We don't need to prove anything!" James shouted, his anger flaring. Carlos and Logan moaned, rather unhappy that James and Kendall just had to start an argument at this time of night when sleep would be greatly appreciated.

"Oh, please James! The only reason you came back is for you and you only, wanting to prove to yourself that _Daddy_ won't have an effect on you anymore. But guess what James, he's gone! He isn't coming back. I killed him, I watched it happened. Someone died, and more people are going to just by showing our faces back here, so I hope you hold yourself accountable for their lives, because it's going to be _your _fault when they die!"

James was seething at this point, his emotions running haywire. He didn't know whether to attack Kendall and turn him into a bloody pulp, or if he should just give in, and fall to the ground, knowing what Kendall was saying was the truth.

Kendall rolled his tired green eyes, rage residing and an idea flaring instead. He watched James from the other side of the room, a judging glance written in his expression. The blond spoke up suddenly, "If I was your Dad, what would you say to him?"

James' head popped up, hair swaying cutely. "What?"

"If I was your Dad, right here, right now, what would you say?"

"Kendall, this is stup-"

"James! If I was your Dad, what would you say?"

James sighed, pinching his nose and taking an inhale. When his hazel eyes opened, he turned to Kendall with such an intensity that even Kendall was taken aback. He opened his mouth to speak, but in one small second, in the tiniest moment, something happened. Something switched inside of James that made him the frail, small teen he was when under the control of his Father.

He tried to speak, but the moment he opened his mouth, his eyes turned solemn, and he began shaking. Tears spastically fell from his eyes, and he launched himself into Kendall's arms, falling to the ground. He hated himself for being so weak, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop.

Kendall held him tightly, his hand snaking his way through his brown locks.

"See you can't handle it. You're not ready to be back here. None of us are."

"I know..."

"Then why did you want to come back?"

"Because-"

The realization fell onto him, Logan and Carlos, who were seconds away from falling out of consciousness.

None of them could think of a damn good reason why they should have come back, and James gulped.

There was no reason to be back. He had no reason anymore.

* * *

Chhaapppter donne

Quick A/N: In my mind, the actual city of Neo LA is a mixture of the Neo Tokyo (hence the name Neo LA :p) from the film Akira, and a little bit of 1984 (or atleast what 1984 looked like in my head...). Also to me, the people things in the sewer (so creative with names!) look like the grudge/ the girl from the ring, if the descriptions made anyone confused? Of course it's all interpretive, but thats what I imagined. So, if you want to see what I did while writing this scene, just imagine the those people:)

Update next week, hopefully you liked this one. Thanks for reading, please tell me how I did?


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya, new chapter! Sorry for any errors in advance! And I'm not sure if there'll be an update next week, exams are starting so I'm going to be busting my ass trying to get good grades :p I"M GOING TO DO WELL!

Thank you **JamesxKendallxKames** (I wish I went up to them, grrr! I wasn't going to be screaming or doing anything abnormally strange, so I think he would have beenfine with it.. DAMMIT! Now I'll never know :p OMG! Are you on the island too?! You should have hugged him! And thank you kind sir! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D), **BigTimeOT4** (yay for excitement! I like it when readers are excited during reading. Work = accomplished! :p And thank god! I was worried! Thank you for the review darling! Hope yu like this chapter!), **Tete93** (I didn't even know he was where I was living, I was quite shocked and did almost die... and that was just from seeing him :p And I'm the same with Halston, I haven't seen enough of her, but they seem to make each other happy, and thats all that counts, right? I hope one day he'll go to Latin America so he can sneak up on you and we then can fangirl about how gorgeous he is in person, haha! Otay! Ze review! I'm the exact same way with Dak, I just love/hate villians, they're so much fun to write! I keep saying this! haha :p And ya, the british old man keeps happening to me too... Harry Potter I think has secretly ruined me :p And awwh! Thank you, I tried to make that happen for the last part :( Sho sad :( THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! You're awesome! Hope you like this chapter!), **Barbed Wire Halo** (Thank you for the review! The ending is sad :( I... just dont understand why I keep writing sadness! Grr! I was going for suspenseful, haha :p ... I didn't even think of that... the apartment thing... dammit. I'll figure something out! I can't believe I missed that :/ Anywho, hope you like this chapter!), and to everyone who has alerted/favorited this! It means the world to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

Kendall watched as Carlos and Logan let themselves rest at long last, their breathing becoming even and without disturbance.

The blond felt his back fall against the cold wall, a shaking, sobbing body still in his arms. The sniffles were becoming less and less, and Kendall was a little surprised that James hadn't cried a river.

The brunet hadn't broken down like this since... well, Kendall couldn't even place a date on it. The only time he dropped his guard was when his nightmares got the best of him. And while, yes- that did happen quite often- the brunet never let off steam in a healthy manner, only letting loose when at the breaking point.

Kendall was the same way, which was why he knew how James dealt with situations. James was much more open with his emotions than Kendall, but he still wouldn't cry unless he absolutely needed to, and usually he tried to find all the reasons in the world to never cry. It annoyed Kendall to no end.

The blond would rather have James cry and be a pussy regularly, then have a complete breakdown once every 5 years.

"Shh, shh," Kendall cooed, rubbing the younger male's back kindly. James' head fell against Kendall's chest as he held himself in a fetal position in the middle of his boyfriends spread legs. Carefully, the blond grabbed James' chin, tucking it upwards and dabbing his soft lips against James'.

James melted into it, the palms of his hands surfacing from his own chest and soon fisting the cloth between Kendall's shoulder and neck, deepening the kiss with desperation. He trapped Kendall against the wall, repositioning himself over Kendall's hips, rubbing against the friction of Kendall's own pants.

The leader of the group moaned ludicrously, attempting to hold James' hips in place and to stop the sexual oncoming, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop.

He needed this just as much as James did.

He did push James away slightly, their lips unlocking with an apprehensive 'pop'. James watched Kendall with confusion mixed with lust. He licked his lips pompously, trying to go back in for the kill with his parted, swollen lips.

The blond, huddled deeply against the corner of the wall, shook his head viciously.

"Not here."

When James arched an eyebrow with hurt in his eyes, Kendall bucked his hips upwards, against James' own growing erection, a small smile reappearing on his boyfriend's tear stained face.

"Bedroom. Now."

The smile became twisted, painting itself onto James' face. He bolted upright and grabbed onto Kendall's arms. The brunet then practically ran towards the bedroom, flying past the door barely hanging on by its last hinge. The room itself had a thin layer of dust protecting it, small bits of ashes had blown from outside and still lay like pieces of sand against the windowsill and a little bit of the bed. One out of the 3 mattresses still existed in the corner of the room. The others had either deflated or been stolen, the placement of where it used to lay still obvious by the lack of dirt in the area, it's outline still evident on the floor.

The last mattress, a deflated pump up one found in an abandoned Walmart so many years ago, only had a little bit of air left. And when Kendall and James stepped over it between their passionate, tongue induced, needy kisses, the air left the old mattress completely.

James grabbed onto Kendall's shirt, letting go of the kiss for only a second to throw the cloth over the blonde's head, only to resume with just the same amount of passion.

"Mmgh, _James_~" Kendall groaned into the kiss, pulling the brunet closer by the straps of his jeans. James never responded except by deepening the kiss, his tongue searching Kendall's mouth and exploring every nook and cranny, just like he had done a thousand times before.

It was James' turn for his shirt to disperse his body. The breeze from the opened window brushed against his skin like a paintbrush to a canvas, trying to apply the correct colours with accuracy and ease and gentleness.

The goosebumps rose, as did their erections. Kendall turned a complete 180, forcing James along with him, never breaking the widened kiss. He threw the brunet against the wall, his hands gliding over his chest, abs and the lower waist with only the tips of his fingers.

James finally moaned, back arching to try and press his hips against Kendall's, who only backed away teasingly.

James pouted cutely, whilst saying, "Kendall, please. Don't tease, not tonight. Just- _just please_-"

His begs were stopped by Kendall's lips, a sweet loving touch shared between the two before Kendall departed. He brought his fingers to James' mouth, and the brunet took them as his own when he instantly began sucking, wetting the skin with precision.

He made a small show of it, using his half lidded, batting eyes and the boisterous vibrations from his moans to arouse Kendall.

It worked greatly, since the blond's green irises became smaller as the pupils dilated. Kendall licked his own lips, panting, James' tongue still dragging between Kendall's three fingers.

Having enough of this little game that James said he 'didn't' want to play, Kendall forced his hand away from his boyfriend, turning and setting James up against the wall. James subconsciously spread his legs.

Kendall found the sight extremely erotic and made him oh-so much more needy. He dragged James' pants down along with the brunet's black briefs, allowing them to pool against the long-legged beauty's ankles. James' back tensed up, aching for Kendall to touch him, do something other than let the wind have his dirty way with him.

Kendall smirked a bit before pushing his naked chest against the small of James back, biting nimbly against the muscled shoulder blades.

"I thought you said no teasing," Kendall spoke softly, and James huffed.

"I did, so hurry the fuck up!"

Kendall let out a tiny laugh, pressing his still dampened fingers down the crack of James' tanned ass.

He used one hand to spread a cheek, while the other rubbed coolly against the puckered hole.

"Then what was that with my fingers just then, hmm?" Kendall asked, shoving in his pointer finger without warning.

James gasped loudly, his body lurching forward from the unexpected intrusion, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Hmm, James?" Kendall deepened the finger, crooking it at an odd angle and rubbing it thoroughly against the tight muscled walls.

"I-I-I," James couldn't answer, another finger slyly being added.

The brunet's head fell forward, banging against the wall loudly, and Kendall continued to bite small marks into James' skin near his neck.

James, however, was focusing on something other than Kendall's teeth and prodding fingers. _He_ had to be careful, the door was still opened, and the apartment was tiny with thin walls, meaning he had to stay quiet.

But, if James thought about it, so did Kendall, and when the blond was near an orgasm, either from pounding into James' tight entrance or from being pounded into by James, he could never stay quiet.

This would be interesting for the both of them. James smiled.

Challenge accepted.

James pushed his hips against the two scissoring fingers inside of him, only panting out and suppressing the moan that desperately wanted to come out.

He arched his back a little, pushing his ass out provocatively, hoping Kendall would get the hint and just fuck him already.

Ya, just fuck. At the moment there was no love-making in the process.

The brunet sighed deeply, which Kendall mistook for a pleasuring groan, and dug deeper with both fingers in the dark. James bit his lip, beginning to think back as his eyes glanced over the dust, his fingerprints dragging indents over the ashy covering.

His home back at Oahu never had dust protecting it.

No one ever died back home.

Nothing was ever his fault, dammit!

Randell. Those... things in the sewers, the lights, the soldiers, the noises. Everything was different now. His father had changed all of this, really. If he hadn't won his term for presidency when he did, none of this would have happened.

If President Diamond didn't witness the conceiving of James, his wife with his best friend in his bed, then his Father never would have sent his mother away, he would have never have gone mad.

When James looked at it, it was really all his fault.

President Diamond, his father figure for all of his life, would have stayed sane and never committed some of the acts he did if he hadn't seen Brooke with another man. James was created at that point, his birth coming only 9 months later.

If he hadn't been conceived, if his biological parents had just waited or did it another time, everything would have been fine.

James just had to screw things up, didn't he? Even if Brooke hadn't been caught, her belly would have started showing only a few months away. James would have unknowingly given up the secret his Mother kept.

He hadn't even been born yet and he still screwed up.

"Like that, huh James?" Kendall whispered hoarsely, stroking his own bare erection and adding the final finger to the deep heat. He noticed Kendall stepping out of the confines of his own pants, paying specific attention to the red and leaking tip of Kendall's dick.

James moaned ludicrously, but it wasn't enough.

James screwed up, he was an accident and in the long term a failure. If he hadn't been born, none of this would have happened. His father wouldn't have gone insane. The civilians wouldn't have rebelled. Dak wouldn't be in power and destroying LA now.

When he thought about it, it was all James' fault. He deserved any horrible thing that happened to him back in the mansion.

He deserved every bad thing that happened to him now, back in LA.

It was all James' fault anyways, he deserved the pain.

"Faster Kendall." James demanded quickly. The blond did as he told, speeding up his fingers and scissoring as far as he could. When his hands left the warming space, James turned around, lust etched with contention in his eyes. He grabbed Kendall's shoulders, and switched Kendall's and his positions, slamming the blond roughly against the wall. The blond squeaked, his head being whipped hard into the plaster. His pain barely registered as James prodded his lips apart, the brunet's tongue dwindling into Kendall's mouth with minor apology. Kendall moaned into the kiss and James swallowed it with content. Happy with that, he lowered the blond to the ground. Kendall's upper back was against the wall, the position reminiscent to the same one they had been in before in the other room when James sat over Kendall's hips, kissing him fervently.

He placed one hand on Kendall's chest, teasing a hardening nipple and led the other one to stroke Kendall's erection from behind his own back. He pressed the leaking tip to his stretched ass, and hissed as he lowered himself onto it, taking the dick completely dry and without a condom, much to Kendall's own distaste.

James, unlike his boyfriend, didn't give two flying fucks about safe sex with his 5 year long partner, at least not now, even as he felt his body shake with tremors of pain.

Okay, that hurt, and by god did he love it. It was perfect.

It was exactly what James needed.

"Ja-_James_!" Kendall yelped, from both pleasure from the tightness and the worry of hurting his boyfriend.

"Shh," James spoke, forcing himself to adjust to the feeling by wiggling his hips around. He pressed his lips to Kendall's, licking and nipping at the bottom. He turned his eyes upward, looking into Kendall's gorgeous green eyes, falling into a daze by the mesmerizing colour. He recognized immediately that Kendall was doing his best not to thrust into James in fear of the brunet's pain.

Knowing Kendall wasn't going to take the lead without enough lubrication, James began to slide upwards slowly until only the tip was still inside of him. He needed more. Now!

He slammed himself at an impossible rate, creating the same motion again and again and again, and Kendall all of a sudden had a hard time controlling his needs, begging his hips to stay still and not slam upwards into the amazing heat surrounding his hard, leaking dick.

James had already lost his own challenge, only becoming enticed in the feelings surging through his body like electricity. He arched his back and placed his hands on Kendall's spread out legs, holding on for dear might as he continued to slam himself onto the dick. His groans and moans were ludicrous, and could easily have awaken the entire neighbourhood.

Kendall, sitting against the wall and watching the beauty practically fuck himself with Kendall's member, ran a hand against James' torso, circling the nipple delightfully. He pressed his other hand onto James lips, who understood and began sucking immediately, in hopes of quieting the rowdy brunet.

A few minutes passed with this, and Kendall couldn't take it anymore. James was beginning to grow tired from the different position, and felt a pair of arms encircle his waist, barely registering that Kendall's fingers escaped his mouth.

With difficulty, Kendall repositioned them. He laid James down against the ground and fell over top of him, staring into the hazel, greenish eyes. Feeling the tip beginning to re-enter him, James latched his legs around Kendall waist and his arms around the blonde's neck. His brown hair fell against the dusty old mattress, and the blue artificial lights from so far away fell through streams into the room. James watched the dust fly around in the lights, creating a whimsical dance of sorts as the almost obscene sex carried on without any dire thoughts.

"Right there, right there, _ohh~_ Oh fuck! God Kendall, Yess!" The brunet bursted out through parted lips, his tongue darting out to lick the dry skin every few seconds. With the blonde's new angle, he could hit that perfect spot every single time, knowing James would be gone and writhing in seconds.

Kendall was going fast and hard, filling the need that James wished for. The brunet thrust as best as he could onto Kendall, his nails scratching down Kendall's back and neck, leaving painful red marks up and down the pale skin.

"Nnn- nngh! _Ken-Kendall_!" He practically screamed out. A drop of sweat began falling from Kendall's head, and he watched the same happen with his boyfriend. So, with a playful smirk that he knew wouldn't be seen, he dragged his right hand from the carpet and began stroking James.

The gasp and sound he made was one Kendall lived for, loving that he was the only one to create those noises.

"Kendall! Fuh- Fuck! So close, Kendall! So close~ Ahh-ahh!" Was James' long-winded, squeaky tangent of barely comprehendible words.

Fuck, Kendall loved this.

He watched with desire as James' arched his back once again harshly, his head throwing back onto the dirtied mattress and his lips parting drastically.

"Kendall!" He practically screamed, finally coming in Kendall's hand, the muscles in his ass clenching around the blond.

Kendall slowed down his pace, understanding that James was sensitive after the heightened orgasm. He continued on, kissing and whispering sweet nothings into the tired brunet's ears.

"You close?" James asked suddenly, taking Kendall's dirtied hand and licking off the remanets of his own seed.

"Oh yeah," Kendall panted harshly into the shell of James' ear, still thrusting slowly into the brunet's entrance

James stopped him briefly, pushing Kendall away slightly to turn onto his stomach. Allowing his head to fall against the mattress as if it were a pillow, he arched his back and pushed his bare ass into the air. "Go, do what you want." James said with a tug to his lips and a seductive wink, pressing the cheeks against Kendall's erection.

The blond didn't waste any time. With a pant, he grabbed onto his leaking, reddened tip, pushing against James' entrance. James whined loudly, and Kendall once again thrust into the heat, listening to the sounds James was creating. The brunet's back muscles clenched immensely since he was still so sensitive. Kendall was hitting his sweet spot once again as James watched with intense, sweaty need, loving the physically pounding that was occurring. James could only moan loudly, speaking cruel, dirty things to the blond that he knew Kendall secretly loved.

"You like pounding into me from behind, taking my ass as yours?"

Kendall's eyes fluttered shut, grabbing onto the skin of James' back as leverage. "Oh, _oh yah_~"

James smirked proudly, "Do you like making me own personal bitch, watching as your long, hard length squeezes into me, forcing me to take it inch by inch?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-"

Truth be told, James could be speaking about the forty different spots on a zebra at the zoo right now, and Kendall would still find it just as satisfying. As long as he used that groggy, sex filled voice, Kendall could probably come from across a room with James on being other side just, by the mere sound of it.

Yup, Kendall was whipped, but did he really care at the moment?

Nope.

"Cum, Kendall. Fill me, please."

God, Kendall closed his eyes, trying to make sure he was still breathing. He was close. _So close!_

"I want it. I want it inside of me. Fuck me. Fuck me like the little bitch I am!"

And with that, Kendall did what James wished. He came deep within James. He let his body fall limp against James, kissing the sweaty skin and hair gently. He pulled out his softening dick, a few drops of the white liquid glistening as it glided down the brunet's ass.

James was not going to be happy about cleaning that up in the morning. The stickyness was always his most hated thing, but in a sick way, he did like it. As cliché as it was, it truly felt like Kendall was leaving a small piece of himself for James, so he could remind James he'd always be there when James was lonely, even when Kendall couldn't be there physically.

There were better ways to reinforce that notion than coming, but James also secretly liked the feeling itself. It was so different, strange, as if it wasn't supposed to be there, which only made James want it more.

The brunet's eyes fell closed, and his breathing became even.

Rising away from his boyfriend, Kendall staggered around the room more than a little sore and exhausted, picking up the abandoned clothing. He put on his briefs and his briefs only. He grabbed all the rest of the clothes, and began to create a blanket of some kind for James as he slept peacefully on the floor and dusty, old, deflated mattress.

Kendall just hoped he wouldn't wake up from a nightmare tonight...

He could hear voices in the other room, the hushed tones filling his ears even though they were barely louder than a tiny whisper.

With a sigh and a kind kiss to James' temple, he left the room, closing the door as far as it could go before it would fall apart.

* * *

"... They're having sex, aren't they?" Carlos asked with a sneer, his eyes blinking open from being rudely awakened by his friends who were moaning just a little too loud for comfort. The Latino stared into the opaque lighting, searching for a Logan. He heard a little bit of shuffling and a groan to his left, signalling that Logan had been awakened.

A 'Kendall! Kendall! Kendall! Kendall!' was hollered in pleasure and pain from the other room, and Carlos shivered from his own discontent. He had forgotten just how thin the walls were here, and he was absolutely hating it. At least back in Oahu, they had their own rooms with thick as fuck walls, purposely done because Logan and Carlos knew how Kendall and James got when they were doing X rated things.

"Yup," Logan grunted, his one word muffled since his face was pressed flat against the floor which was bizarre to Carlos. He had taken the floor, assuming that Kendall and James would retire to the bedroom or bathroom or maybe even the kitchen, and Logan would take the couch.

But there was Logan's overshadowed body near Carlos' own, right on the floor.

"I figured they would have at least some time off from fucking when we arrived here. Apparently I was wrong." Carlos complained through whispers that were carried with the small breeze, forever gone and lost.

Just another unneeded speck of dust in the universe.

Carlos heard Logan snort as he started to shift his body. Only one of his dark brown eyes fluttered opened while the other remained squeezed shut, the movement crunching his nose up to get a better view of Carlos.

"They did take a break, remember? It took us three days to boat here, they were probably dying during that time, knowing those two."

Carlos shook his head at Logan's answer.

"You know, you would think so since it's Kendall and James, but they were quiet the entire way here, especially James. I don't think they even acknowledged that they went three days without sex."

"That's a new record for them, isn't it?"

Carlos let out a haughty laugh, his voice deep and gravely after his unfortunately short nap. "Ya, it is."

Logan's nose scrunched up even further than it already was. "Are we seriously talking about our friends sex lives?"

Carlos only laughed before adding, "Well, seeing as how _we_ aren't getting any!"

Logan opened his eyes cautiously as a shiver was sent down his spine, a shuttering sigh emitting from his parted lips. "So you're saying we're living vicariously through them?"

Carlos blinked rapidly, a blank face falling over his prior, happier one.

"... Sure, Logie. I don't know what that means, but sure. We're living vicarelessly through them!"

The moans died down, but skin slapping against skin could still be heard.

Logan rolled his eyes, moving from his side and onto his back against the rough floor. The doctor suddenly wished he had a blanket, as it was rather cold, even for LA during its hottest season.

Carlos continued to stare at his friend, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulped.

"What do you think will happen to us, Logie?" His voice broke out, cracking at the seams.

Logan's head fell to the side where Carlos was, both his eyes now open and awake sensing the fear in his friends voice.

"Ohh, 'Los." Logan sighed, moving over to where Carlos lay, propping himself against the couch and spreading his legs, gesturing for the Latino to come over. Carlos got the hint and crawled up to Logan, collapsing against his chest, a sigh of relief flooding his body when Logan embraced his waist tightly.

"Truthfully I don't know, and I hate not knowing... It terrifies me." The genius admitted with fear.

Carlos nodded, understanding that there wasn't really any answer to his questions other than the knowledge that he'd just have to live through the experiences to know them. A few more minutes passed, and the noises in the other room began to grow silent.

"Hey Logie?"

"Mmm?" Logan murmured, his head propped against the cushion of the couch, his eyes closed and his body shutting down.

"Remember that song I taught you when we were younger?"

Logan ran through his brain, gathering all the dejected thoughts and memories, looking for that specific file. It took a second or two, but Logan smiled when he found it.

"The one your Mom used to sing to you?" He felt the Latino's head shuffle against his chest, signalling an optimistic nod of his head.

"Could you sing it for me, like you used to?"

Logan laughed a little before answering with, "I can try, 'Litos, but it's been a few years. I'm not sure I'll remember all the lyrics."

"Can you try, though?" He asked like a kid begging for a broken toy to be fixed, eyes wides and hopeful.

With a shift of his back to become more comfy, Logan answered back with the boy's wish. He started the lullaby slow, his voice tired and fitful, yet perfect for Carlos who instantly began to fall into mesmerisation for his friend. He had to admit, even when singing a small song, Logan had a beautiful voice.

"_Qué linda manito que tengo yo, qué linda y blanquita que Dios me dio_,"

Carlos sighed happily, relaxation taking away the pain his muscle felt from the long day of constant moving. He felt Logan's kind hands moving alongside his arm, tickling the soft hairs of his skin.

The other arm embraced the Latino tighter, Logan's head falling backwards once again as much needed sleep began to take over.

"_Qué lindos ojitos que tengo yo, qué lindos y negritos que Dios me dio,"_

Carlos could hear her, he remembered his Mother's voice so perfectly. So soft and sweet and endearing, beginning to mix in with Logan's own. It just had that keen sense of safety and nostalgia that made Carlos want to forget everything.

"_Qué linda,"_

Fuck LA. Fuck his ex-fiancé who cheated on him. Fuck all those other girls and guys who he used to forget about his first love. Fuck President Diamond and Dak and the government.

"_boquita,"_

Just fuck it all.

"_que tengo yo,"_

Carlos was home again, he was safe for the time being. Nothing bad could happen, and as long as he felt that pull, he could screw the world for all he cared. He needed this, so just fuck everything.

"_qué linda y ra-ro-roh-rah-ah…"_

Logan's voice began faltering with the second to last verse of the lullaby, signaling that he had past his memory, and was going by instinct. This only made Carlos all the more thankful, resting sweetly in Logan's arms, knowing that the doctor was still trying just to please his friend. He cleared his throat, restarting the last line he knew of the short, foreign song.

"_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blaah que Dios me dio.."_

It was this moment that a shuffling could be heard down the hallway, and a squeak of a door beginning to shut. The bathroom's light turned on, and water from the tap could be heard in the short distance.

Logan, however, focusing on his own life rather than Kendall, sighed fitfully, removing his hand from around Carlos and pinching his nose in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I tried-"

"It's fine, Logan. I didn't think you'd get very far anyway, but it's just nice to know that you would do that for me. Thank you."

Logan only smiled, having over a thousand ways to respond and yet none of them good enough to voice.

The boys couldn't see, but the flickering light, elongated against the cold floor, brushed against the cross road of the kitchen, the living room and the front and only door of the apartment. The water shut off abruptly, and the light was lifted from the floor, taking away the shadows and leaving everyone in an aphotic surrounding, choking out all sounds of sudden fright. It left everyone all the more vulnerable.

Kendall trudged into the living room after washing up in the still usable bathroom. Both Carlos and Logan's eyes dashed towards the direction of which he came, finally landing on the blond. He looked exhausted, pale, sweaty, and shivering from the lack of clothes he wore.

"You look like shit," Logan observed out loud, and Carlos nodded his head aggressively in agreement.

Kendall fell to the couch beside his friends, dust springing into the air, surrounding his body and making him cough violently in their attack against his lungs.

"Really? !" He asked looking up at the ceiling as more and more dust moved towards him like magnets to metal.

Logan arched his eyebrow. "You alright?" He asked cumbersomely. "I mean, I know this hasn't been easy on you, it hasn't been easy for any of us."

Kendall shook his head and waved Logan off, silently telling him he was at the complete wrong end of the spectrum of discovering the source of Kendall's internal angst of the moment. He let out a long breath, rubbing his tired eyes with the palm of his hand and stretching his back, pressing it against the cushions of the couch.

"Being back here isn't the reason," He said, dropping his hands onto his knees, watching Carlos and Logan with intent.

"It's James. Ever since 'Randell' came to the island, he's been different. Like- god, I don't even know. In there a few moments ago," Kendall pointed towards the bedroom, and Carlos and Logan nodded, understanding what he was referring to.

"He was just so aggressive and _I know_ it hurt him. But he wouldn't stop! It was like he wanted to feel pain. He hasn't been like that since before we left LA the last time. I thought I finally got through to him that he doesn't deserve pain, that this isn't his fault. God, everything is so messed up. Fuck!"

Logan tapped Carlos on the shoulder, and Carlos crawled away from Logan's lap, falling against the carpet, too exhausted to do much else. Logan rose from his seat on the ground, placing a gentle hand on Kendall's shoulder and squeezing tightly while Carlos tried to help by placing a small smile on his face in a reassuring manner.

"Maybe he has masochistic tendencies? It wouldn't be unlikely, since it is a method of recovery for the things that happened when he was younger. Many people in his position are like that." Logan explained with ease, kneeling down and speaking at Kendall's own eye level.

"But he has nightmares so often, he's forcing himself to throw up! Isn't that enough to go through, why does he need another problem?"

"Kendall," The genius said with authority, forcing the blond to look at him whilst he spoke. "We each have our own issues. You're not exactly Mr. Perfect, you know? So instead of talking about your boyfriend behind his back, be there for him, because I know for a fact that's what he'd do for you."

The blond just rolled his eyes, finalizing the conversation with a small 'whatever'. He glanced away from Logan and whacked off the raven haired doctor's hand from his shoulder, as if it were a mosquito going after his blood. Without another acknowledgement, he rose from the god awful couch and made his way towards the bedroom, deciding to sleep with James for the night.

He knew that it wasn't going to get much better.

He also knew the probability of sleeping with James was going to become smaller. People were after them. It was only a matter of time before they were caught and separated forever, or better yet-

Killed.

* * *

Chhapter donnne,

Yes, this is kind of a filler, in a way. I truthfully just wanted to try my hand at detailed smut, and this is just seemed like an opportune moment, even though that probably wasnt the time for me to test out my writing skills with a smut. It's completely random, eh? :p hopefully i did okay? maybe next week, depending on how studying goes?

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Soorryy! Exams, and then I was sick, and more exams, and then more sickness. Only one more left to go! My brain is fried, and I havent been writing much for this story (I'm trying to catch up on another fic called Second Chances), which is really saddening. But I figured I had to get a chapter up soon :p But Christmas break is soon, so hopefully I can write a lot then! I'm not sure when another chapter will be coming up, I'm aiming for before christmas. I am not going to say Merry Christmas right now, just so I feel bad later and then I have to post another chapter, one that comes equipped with a legitimate MERRY CHRISTMAS for all! haha. Its 4 am in the morning, so if that doesn't make sense, it's because I'm incoherent as of the moment :p Any oncoming errors are completely my own fault. I do not have a Beta!

Thanks to **BigTimeOT4** (Awwh, thank you! Thats good to hear, I was worried! And you this angsty stuff? Good! Because there is a lot more! And thank you so much! I really needed that good luck! And thank you for the review! You're awesome, and hopefully you'll like this chapter? :) ),** Sassy Kames** (it's official. I love you. You are just way to kind, and awesome and thank you! That means so much! haha :) And yes, some real shit is about to go down, but it is a bit slow from this point until a bit later, so for the next few chapters, hopefully it'll be less suspenseful? haha, THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW! If you didn't like chapter 4, I completely understand why, and you dont have to read it, or that part at least :p But hopefully you like this one!), **Barbed Wire Halo** (I'm a bit worried about James as well. His Character is giving me grief because he wants to be center of attention for the angst, and I'm trying to spread it out between everyone, haha :p But thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

The morning rose and passed, and evening began once again with the smell of burning in the air. Gun shots could be heard in the distance along with a patronizing sound of anonymous footsteps linked together, one by one. Shouts of men drew in through the windows of the old apartment. Logan was the first to rise amidst the terrorizing noise. He barely had time to fully awake from the 18 hour sleep until his body forced him over to the window, hiding beneath the sill. He popped his eyes over top of the ash-ridden counter, his hair plastered against his head from a dead night's sleep.

Logan noticed the difference of light and day immediately, even as the sun was setting in the horizon, he was still surprised that it was that easy to tell with all the pollution of the lights in the city. The large apartment buildings that used to sit in front and beside his own house, the ones he had grown so fond of in childhood and calling his home, had been torn down by the old and caving structures. They had fallen along with old L.A, the one he grew up with and had, at one point, loved.

The flames must have done it, because a large amount of rubble, furniture and wood stood out in large increments against the pavement. But all in all, he could see past it.

There was no longer brick denting his vision from the outside world. Truthfully, he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

He noticed across the way were people lined up perfectly in a row, walking and walking and walking with a solemn attitude. No words were spoken, and their chests seemed to fall forward from the exhaustion. Even from the distance, Logan could see the dark circles underneath their deadened eyes.

They all wore the same clothing Randell had when he made it to Hawai'i, and had black tattoos with their number and name against their skin. Soldiers lined up every so often around them, shouting orders back and forth, making sure not a single low class citizen could mess with them.

Logan watched as an older gentleman on wobbly legs, with perfectly snow white hair and light blue eyes that could be called beautiful, fell onto his knees. He tried his best to get back up, but his age and strength kept him down. The soldiers began circling him, barking at him to get up, yelling and shouting obscenities that made Logan sick.

The old man tried his best, he really did, even pleading and begging the soldiers for understanding.

Logan noticed how no one seemed to take pity on the gentleman, it was like they were all stuck in their own little world, walking to what Logan presumed to be home after their assigned jobs of the day.

Didn't Randell say that the lower class were only allowed to see sunlight to and from their workplace, unless they happened to work outside? (Which, very few of the lower class did).

Logan turned his head away immediately, tears damping at the back of his eyes when he heard the man plead and the soldier give the order.

The gunshot sliced through the air, and other than the footsteps brushing against pavement, all fell silent for the time being until the soldiers picked up their pace and were back in their original quarters, barking out orders ludicrously to one another.

He felt a kind hand to his shoulder, only to look up and find James patting his back kindly, a glass of water in his hands. Carlos stirred behind him on the floor, but he remained unconscious.

"T-thanks," Logan mentioned shakily, grabbing the glass of water from James' hands and sipping it.

"Where did you get the cups?"

James pointed to the bedroom and near the doorway, where their bags and luggage were dropped without care or recognition.

"We don't have any pots or pans or anything left here, but I remembered that Carlos brought his favourite cup, so I just got that for you." James cleared his throat before continuing, "You seemed like you needed it after that." James took a gentle breath between 'after' and 'that', pointing out the window to where the walking crowd had disappeared and where the old man still lay.

Logan only nodded, sick to his stomach by the turn of events.

"This isn't going to be easy." The raven haired boy said, turning to James and placing the empty glass on top of the old carpet. James crouched from his kneeling position and fell onto his bony knees, in seconds repositioning himself to sit properly on his butt.

Logan watched, taking sips here and there of his water, only to grab onto the cup and then place it back onto the carpet. He did this with a shaky need to do something other than look at the old man outside the window, so, so far away. "Dak's onto us, he'll find us in no time and what then? We need a plan for everything: if we separate, where do we meet up, for how long, can we try and escape again, how. That sort of thing."

James nodded in agreement to what Logan was saying. "Yah, times have changed, and obviously people still believe in us. We just need to figure out how to use all this new technology to our advantage." James spoke back carefully.

"Uh-huh," Logan raised an eyebrow mockingly at James, turning towards his friend with a hesitant, yet attempted playful smile. "And how do we do that?"

James let a tiny, almost coy smile fall against his lips.

"When Randell was in the hospital, I got him to explain what a High-Born outfit of today was, and I just went from there. It might not be perfect, since I think the grey of the boots and belt might be off colour wise, but that could always just be seen as a laundry mistake, I hope."

Logan bit his lip, repressing the sarcastic and traumatic words that he so desperately _needed_ to say to his _idiot_ friend.

"What exactly do you plan on doing with that outfit, huh, Buddy?"

The coy smile only grew on James face, his idea already formed in his mind and the ever-so-present excitement being portrayed for the need to tell Logan. "They don't know who _I_ am, but everyone here knows who _you_ are. So, I could sneak into whatever district Dak and the High-Borns are in, become one with them and learn a few things. Like how to use the electronic billboards everywhere."

... Electronic billboards? That was something Logan hadn't noticed.

"I'm sorry?" He asked blindly, taking another anxiety stricken swig of his almost-empty glass.

"The billboard thingies?" James tried to explain, his face becoming quizzical. "Didn't you see them? They were everywhere last night. I don't know what else to call them, but I think it's like the news, and I think it's broadcasted all over LA for everyone to see. They're huge electronic billboard things, and they seem to be on every block or so, except for around here..."

Logan's eyes only widened as his mouth dropped.

No way. No hell. No fucking WAY did the Pretty Boy observe something so necessary when Logan didn't even notice that such a thing even existed.

He crawled frantically back over the window, hitting the cup over onto the ground as he moved away.

He looked outside and immediately began searching up and down the blocks, becoming a little more risky and poking his head out a tiny bit, looking up at the taller and growing skyscrapers in the distance.

And there they were. Electronic screens were placed high and, from what Logan guessed, to be every 20 blocks apart from each other.

Pictures of a burning building was shown on the screens, with sideways moving words at the bottom, telling of the local news. A boy disappeared, a man died in the farming area, a fire broke out in the lake section, etc, etc.

What struck Logan the most was the headline on top, saying how 'The Western Pacific Colonies' attacked the far west side of LA, _again_, and the image of a burning building in what seemed to be the area Logan was currently occupying.

Logan's eyes began to twitch, taking all of this in.

James sat behind the genius patiently, waiting for him to take his time and inspect every last detail like the genius/doctor would undoubtedly do.

"So?" James asked, and Logan removed himself off of the windowsill in awe.

"Holy shit-" the raven haired boy began.

James nodded with understanding. "I know,"

"What the fuck are those things?" Eyes wide, terror stricken. James almost shimmied away when he saw such a legitimate fear in his friend.

James, trying to shrug off the emotions of his friend, only rolled his eyes as if it were the simplest thing in the world. James hit Logan in the head playfully, while also hoping to knock some sense into the boy. He brushed away Logan's black bangs from his face, trying to straighten them upward with the raven haired boy's sweat, although that didn't seem to do much.

James laughed at the sight of Logan's now strangely tousled bangs that curved upwards and back into his forehead, much like a maiden in the olden days who purposely put curlers in her hair for that exact effect.

With a bite to his laugh to stop the small bout of laughter, James said with a small voice, "most of the population is lower class, Logan. And the lower class isn't allowed to be out in the light. But I'm sure looking out of windows is acceptable. So, my point being, is that maybe the people with the average income can't get newspapers anymore, so that_ thing_ is their newspaper." He explained it slow and gently, allowing the genius to form his own opinions on the topic while still playing with the curling bangs.

With a low growl, Logan batted James' tanned hand out of the way. He scooted away from the brunet, opening his mouth to speak when he was cut off by the simultaneous screech of both his and James' stomachs.

The raven haired boy blushed, pressing against the indent of his currently empty belly.

"Okay, well we'll talk about this later, but first we need to get something to eat."

Carlos slowly woke up on the floor, and Kendall tiredly walked in as well, noticing James' tensing shoulders.

"Ya, about that..." James began and Logan eyes slowly became venomous, putting 2 and 2 together.

"We do have food, don't we?"

James let a wide and fake smile spread against his cheeks, although a look of distress apparent on his face.

"... James? We do have food, right?" Logan demanded to know.

James let out a pitiful laugh, "Well, you see Logan, I... Hehehh, well it's really funny, but you see- I-... Ya, we don't have any food..."

"WHAT?!"

James shrugged his shoulders, and held out his palms in surrender towards his friend who may or may not be suffering from a full fledge panic attack. It was either a full fledge panic attack, or Logan was legitimately bursting from anger. Either way, it was best to proceed with caution on James' end.

"Logan calm down, we'll find something." He said with a calming voice, in much comparison to Logan's booming one.

"What do you mean we don't have any food, we had an entire cooler full on the boat!" He screamed.

James stood, beckoning Logan to calm down but the doctor just wasn't listening. He stomped onto his feet and stood before James, continuing his little rant that was filled with malicious words that James really didn't want to hear at this time of night.

James rolled his eyes, slamming his palm against Logan's lips to shut him up. The skin against skin contact was loud and echoed through the room with its cacophony of a sound. But neither James nor Logan flinched. They only continued staring at each other with anger fuelling behind their eyes.

"We didn't have enough waterproof bags for the cooler, I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry!" James began, his voice rising as he tried to stutter out an apology. "Also, those bags were heavy, if I had carried both my own luggage and the cooler, I would have drowned! And that goes for everyone of us!" James yelled in contort to his and Logan's completely unnecessary argument.

Logan slapped James' hand away from his mouth, his anger rising rapidly as he started to walk away from the brunet. His eyes were still against the others, watching ever settle movement.

He even noticed how Kendall gulped, and Carlos was moving anxiously from one foot back to the other, unsure if he should interfere or not. Everyone was extremely exhausted, so maybe it was best if he didn't?

The raven-haired boy glanced away from his other friends, turning back to James. "Great! So now we're all going to starve. Good going James!"

James gaped before quickly pointing towards himself, "don't blame this all on me!" He tore his pointed finger away from his own chest, turning it towards Logan. "I didn't see _you _reaching for the cooler back on the boat!"

"I'm blaming this on you! You're the one who put our luggage into the waterproof bags. We could have left some stuff and brought some food instead!"

"Again, Logan, I said I was sorry! I wasn't thinking, but you can't blame this all on me!"

"Well I'm going to! Jesus, you bring an outfit to sneak into the High-Born sector, but you can't even remember to bring food, dammit James! You're such an idiot!"

"Hey!" James screeched with a terrifyingly high pitched voice.

Kendall and Carlos noticed how James and Logan began to march towards each other, fists clenching.

Deciding on a quick intervention that was much needed, Kendall ran towards James, wrapping an arm around his waist mid stride.

He could practically feel the hurt and rage that was feeling riveting off from James' body.

"Babe, it's okay." The blond whispered gently into his lover's ears. He then turned James around in his grip, one hand around his waist and the other against the brunet's upper back, locking his lips against the softer, parted pair.

He could hear Carlos whispering kinder things into Logan's ear, things to calm the other boy down.

They were just all so exhausted, no matter how many hours of sleep they could get. A fight was going was erupt sooner or later, and Kendall guessed it was better to get it over with now than later when they absolutely need each other.

"It's okay, Logan. Just breathe, okay? Just breathe," Carlos continued chanting to his reddening friend.

Kendall ignored them though, and focused solely on the loving kiss, noting James aggression soon disappearing. James parted his lips even further when he Kendall ran his tongue along the bottom, and the blond's muscle ran its way into the brunet's mouth.

James mewled in content, the kiss kind and gentle and relaxing and everything James needed.

He loved that, no matter how deep it became or long it lasted, this kiss wasn't sexual. It was only for the purpose of Kendall helping his boyfriend.

James couldn't be happier.

They parted after a few minutes, noticing Carlos dragging Logan out of the room and towards the kitchen, telling him to drink from the tap.

James glanced away from his friends, looking Kendall shyly in the eyes while smiling. "Thanks, babe. I guess I needed that."

Kendall's tightened his hold around James' waist, kissing the crook of his neck. "Anytime."

Carlos and Logan re-entered the room and Kendall let go of his boyfriend with reluctance. The blond hated how Logan and James instantly turned away from each other, not looking towards the other with their resentment still hanging loosely in their eyes.

Kendall sighed, running a hand through his blond locks while Carlos glanced between the backs of Logan and James with worry.

"Well," Kendall spoke up quickly, "We've starved before, so I think we can manage it again. We're strong, we're not going to die after missing one meal. But that being said, we do need to start searching for some food. People can go out at nights, and I thought I saw some clubs or restaurants for the night people on the way here. Maybe they have trashcans we can rummage through, seeing as though we have no money."

James was about to open his mouth to protest against anyone going out during this time of the day, in fear of the soldiers getting to them, but he was quickly cut off by a voice in the distance, the sound amplified by large speakers surrounding the areas. They all glanced between each other before taking off towards the window once again.

They perched on its sill, looking outwards and towards the area where the old Diamond Mansion lay, now the centre of the city.

The megatrons in the distance showed a familiar face in a black suit, his voice echoing through the city as he spoke with a calm voice, yet Kendall noted the annoyance underneath the calming appearance.

The man was angry that the group hadn't been caught yet.

Dak's hair was in perfect condition, just the same as his health, which conflicted Logan's emotions when he compared Dak to the people he just saw being marched through the streets.

And the old man still dead and bleeding on the sidewalk.

"We have a very special announcement to make today." Dak began, his voice mellow and without much enthusiasm or emotion.

"We had some unexpected visitors come into our harbour last night. Everyone might remember the faces of our old destroyers, hmm? The ones who caused this mess?" Dak's face decreased in size as it moved toward the left of the screen, 3 larger profile images of Kendall, Logan and Carlos popping up to his right. They were each 5 years younger, but their obvious determination to create a better life had yet to fade.

"Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia are back and in hiding. A reward of 10 million dollars will be given if they are caught and brought to me. And with that being said,"

The images disappeared, and a cruel, taunting smile emitted from Dak as he grew and took up the entirety of the screen, causing shivers to run through all of the boy's spines.

"Kendall, I know you can see and hear me. Hell, the whole city can see and hear me and I know you're out there somewhere," He began teasingly. Kendall could only assume the cruel punishments lurking behind his words.

"If you stay in hiding and don't bring yourself to my mansion within the next 24 hours, I will begin Process Execution."

Kendall arched an eyebrow, gasping slightly as he heard the next words fly out of his old friend's mouth, his head moved a little more out the window, only to have James gasp in fear and pull him back in.

Dak continued on with a raging and taunting smile. The equivalent to the Devil in Kendall's eyes. "If I don't see you, I will have my soldiers kill 10 people either exiled, imprisoned or simply your average civilian, every hour on the hour. Now, do you really want more lives lost because of you?"

The blond bit his lips and shook his head, fear radiating off his body and he felt James bring him into a hug, his back against James' muscular chest. The brunet's hair tickled the back of his neck, and Kendall latched onto his boyfriend's arms that were encircled around his waist.

"See you soon, Mr. Knight. I know you can get here without getting caught so make it happen."

His voice was so enduring, needy, and yet there was that evil and cruel undertone. It was like the song of the Siren, it brought Kendall in and he wanted to go towards it, especially knowing the future. Kendall had to go towards the voice, into the Diamond Mansion.

Or everyone would suffer...

The megatron image of Dak shut off around the city, the usual pictures of burning buildings and local news running along the bottom replaced the latest image.

Kendall could feel the eyes of his friends on him, and James' grip tightened around his waist.

"I'm not letting you go." The brunet whispered furiously into his lover's ear. Kendall sighed, relishing the feeling of his boyfriends arms, but knowing that he has to leave the protection that comes with it.

And yet, Kendall shook his head absentmindedly. "I won't. It's a trap."

He could hear the exhale of breath, a sign of relief from his boyfriend, who hugged him a little tighter before letting go all together.

Night was fast approaching once the sun set, and the artificial lights were turned on in one big flash. All the different and exotic colours reminded the boys of all the old movies they used to watch about 'Viva Las Vegas', unable to escape the unnatural laminations floating miles high through the sky.

Logan's stomach growled in anger, loud and fierce and never ending. He sighed with discontent, rubbing his eyes before turning to Carlos.

"It's dark outside, I think it's safe if we get out of here for a few hours to search for food." Logan then turned to Kendall, a look of pity on his eyes. "You stay here. They're after you, Knight. And James will stay here with you just in case they show up. He can help protect you. And truthfully, I think I'd probably end up killing him if he came with us."

Kendall nodded and James growled lowly, a sound only Kendal could hear. Kindly, Kendall lifted his hand to squeeze the brunet's as to keep him calm and away from pouncing on Logan.

Logan and Carlos nodded, soon leaving with an abrupt slam of the door, and James fell exaggeratingly towards the ground, his back laying against the carpet as he looked up pathetically at Kendall.

"I hate Logan!" He whined pathetically, as if uncaring to all the events he just witnessed.

Kendall placed a hand to his hips with a roll to his eyes. He really didn't understand James' way of dealing with things sometimes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing softly and trying to get his heart pace down. "You don't hate Logan, babe. You're just angry with him for blaming you. There's a difference."

"But it wasn't entirely my fault!"

"Nor am I blaming you. But you know Logan, he needs somebody to blame until he can figure everything out. I'm sorry that it just happens to be you." Kendall moved slightly so he was standing over James' body, his feet placed on either side of his slim hips.

"So until they get back, what do you want to do?" The blond asked slyly and the well defined man underneath him arched a brow erotically.

"The view is nice from here, but I think it could be better. Want to help me out with that?"

Without a response, Kendall tugged off his shirt from the night before, and sat himself on James' lap, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend with everything he had.

* * *

"Fucking. James. Fucking, stupid ass James!"

Carlos ran a hand through his short hair, praying silently that Logan would shut up about James soon, before they got caught by passing soldiers or someone who might recognize them. The streets weren't as busy as suspected, with only a few people here and there. Luckily, there were garbage cans scattered around aimlessly, and after an hour of searching and growling stomachs, Carlos and Logan found themselves outside of a dirtied bar's back entrance, hidden in the shadows of a darkened alley.

"Logan, you know this isn't James' fault so stop making it so, and look," Carlos said while he pointed towards the garbage beside a rusty door, and Logan immediately stopped scowling. He ran towards the can greedily and tore the lid off, beginning his search.

The garbage was fresh, sort to speak, and seemed to be from only an hour ago at most. The bar obviously sold food, and it appeared that most the food went unfinished. Full and half slices of pizza were noticed immediately, the grease dripping down the sides of the black, plastic bags could be seen even at night. The moonlight lit up the drops that dripped down the bag, making Logan shiver with disgust.

Logan promptly licked his lips, noting the disgust he was feeling for himself. He was really wondering if he should do this. The last time he stole from a trashcan was when he, Carlos and Kendall were 6, and it was only to piss off a local baker.

They hadn't actually eaten any of the food.

"Are you sure about this, Carlos? I mean, this is incredibly unsanitary."

The short lived growl of the Latino's stomach gave Logan his response.

"Alrighty then." The doctor contorted his face with a sneer, reaching his hand into the bag.

The tip of his finger touched the still warm cheese, and Logan couldn't do it. Even if it was fresh, it didn't matter, it was still considered garbage! He ripped his hand away from the bag and crouched down, his stomach forcing up only a little water from earlier.

Carlos stood by his friend, wanting to laugh at his weakness.

"I didn't think you were that afraid of germs... Aren't you a doctor?! You should be able to handle this, haha!" Carlos giggled.

Logan shivered in his place, now stuck with the after taste in his mouth, which at the moment, was 10x worse than touching a cheese topping from a piece of pizza.

"We're stealing. Do not fight me on this, but I am not eating from the garbage! No way, no how, no, no, no!" Logan said with a shaky voice.

He swore he could feel the germs creeping along blissfully against the hairs of his skin. The unknown virus was seeping through his pours and into his veins, it was there! He could feel it! He could feel it!

"Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!" The raven haired boy squealed, waving and rubbing his arm and hand with his clean hand.

Carlos stood behind him, watching the amusing scene unravel with a laugh.

"Logan, bud. You need to calm down."

"There are unnecessary germs on my body that don't need to be there! I do not have the equipment to treat one of us if we get sick, so don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

Carlos walked up to his friend, placing both of his arms around Logan's waist and squeezing tightly, inhaling the scent of his friend's slightly sweaty skin of his frail neckline.

Logan melted into the hug, tension slowly fading away. He kept his arms at his sides while Carlos continued the embrace, before succumbing and lifting the palms of his hands onto the Latino's covered chest, fisting the cloth.

They stood like that for a while longer, both of their eyes shut and holding on tightly, never wanting to let go.

The sound of a cat's hiss set them apart. It was comical, like James and Kendall had been in the bar years before, jumping away as soon as they had been found, but it was a slow detachment, their arms swivelling away as they looked into each other's eyes.

Logan smirked, smacking Carlos lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks bud, I guess I needed that."

Carlos returned the physical gesture, slapping Logan on his own shoulder.

"No prob-lemo. You've seemed a bit out of it today, I thought that might work, in return to you singing for me last night." Carlos replied with a smile, both of the men beginning to walk down the alley towards the sound of that cat.

When they reached a new area and took a sharp turn into another alleyway silently, they saw a skinny figure watching them, eyes blown wide from fear of being caught.

The person, a girl about 18 years of age with long brown hair was caught smashing a window and jumping out from its depths, a warm loaf embedded between her chest and lanky arms.

Carlos and Logan backed away by a few steps when she narrowed her eyes, realizing that they weren't soldiers who would kill her for stealing.

A tiny smile appeared as well, and relief seemed to flood through her system when she quickly searched her surroundings.

The baker had yet to notice a missing loaf, or the broken window, it was dark out, there were no soldiers, and there was Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell, right in front of her.

Dak had been right after all.

"Long time no see." She called out to them, looking into their eyes and noticing the fear within them.

Logan arched an eyebrow with confusion, turning towards his friend with a questionable look on his face. Carlos glided his hands onto Logan's shirt, refusing to let go even when the raven haired man tried to walk away and get closer to the girl.

Logan gave a threatening glare to Carlos, who let go of his shirt with reluctance but obliged his friend's silent request.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you have the right people, we're-"

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed extravagantly, reminding the boys of Kendall with her mannerisms.

She placed a hand to her hip, smiling devilishly.

"Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia. Sparks of the revolution. Ran away to the Western Pacific Colonies, who are still attacking our nation by the way, when violence became the answer and haven't been seen in 5 years. Kendall Knight, the leader of the group, went along with you, and is rumoured to have had an affair with the youngest Diamond. As of now, you are back in LA to take back your true position of power and take down Dak. Kendall Knight isn't with you because he doesn't wish for anymore deaths and is currently visiting Dak in his mansion... Am I right? Or have I left anything out?" She spoke confidently and as if she were talking to a stupid 3 year old. Her tone was almost arrogant from her knowledge, and her smile only widened when she noticed the gaping faces of the two older males staring towards her.

Logan and Carlos both let their jaws drop to the floor, very unsure of how to answer this girl.

Was she a spy? Would she turn them in for the profit?

Carlos shrugged his shoulders cutely and he let out a nervous laugh. "Well, Kendall isn't at the Mansion, he's not with us though. And we weren't in the Western Pacific Colonies, we were in Oahu!"

Logan's eyes jumped from their sockets as he heard Carlos' innocent words, wanting to ring his friend's neck into oblivion for being so stupid. Instead, he calmed himself and quickly decided to play it cool.

"My friend here is a bit deranged as you can tell! Kendall, Logan and Carlos are never coming back, are you kidding me? Haha, he's very ill and I must get him home, so if you don't mind, we best be leaving-"

Logan clenched his fingertips against Carlos' shoulders, beginning to turn them the opposite direction and wanting to walk away from this outrageous child.

As soon as he turned though, there she was, right in front of them, not even an arm length's away.

Carlos gasped and pointed to her in awe. "How did she do that?"

The girl shrugged pompously. "I have my ways. So, what are you doing here? Why are you back? Did you actually ever leave?" She questioned furiously, one question coming right after the other.

Carlos opened his mouth to answer, but his stomach and Logan's hand stopped him. The growl embarrassingly echoed through the alleyway, the boys' hunger only increasing by the smell of the warm bread, drafting up through their nostrils underneath the dusky sky.

"Hungry, huh?" She asked. They both nodded vigorously.

"Well, I guess I could help you with that... If you give me some answers."

Logan wanted to say no, he wanted to question who this girl thought she was. Why did she deserve answers when no one else got to hear them as well?

And really, there was nothing to be said. Nothing much had happened to them, and now they had no clue as to why they came back.

Could they answer her demanding questions?

"Deal." Carlos shouted, and Logan, for the second time in the last 50 seconds, wanted to ring his friend's neck.

The girl smiled profoundly, walking past them with confidence, the loaf of bread swinging in her bony arm.

"This way, then."

They followed her around the city, the maze quite different from what they had memorized years before. Before they got too far though, their feelings still unsure if they could trust her, Carlos asked the girl her name, and she replied with a simple 'Katie', before flinching in fear and hiding when a man passed with obnoxious boots, stomping against the ground. Her body's movements and fearful gazes showed the boys that this child was just as afraid of being seen and killed as they were.

* * *

chappptterr doonnee

Ps, I really, really, REALLY want to try my hand at a fluff, or just an all round fun, cute little one shot maybe with smut... but without angst, and terror and suspense and death and just, grrr... Pps, the electronic thing in Times Square, the megatron? Yah, dont know what to call it. Thats what I imagined the electronic billboards to look like. I have no idea how to describe it, so if you imagined that thingy-ma-jig in Times Sqaure, or something close to it, Good for you! I'm calling them Megatrons because I don't know another name :p until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

... I suck at updating, I am so sorry. I didn't even really write this break. I really did shit all: played wii, read Fanficion, hungout with friends, didn't think about school... yah.. Anyways, I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas, and of course, Happy New Years! I hope it goes well for everyone :D I feel bad though, most of this story is done, I just suck at updates lately :( (... wait a second, I think I just discovered my New Years Resolution! Ahah! YAYYY!)

And errors are all my own! Sorry in advance! Hope you enjoy it :) This is more a Cargan chapter, but kames is central for most of the next chapters, so just letting you know? :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

Katie placed the piece of bread on the dirtied pavement, uncaring for the hygiene of her future meal. Logan inwardly shuttered, but Carlos rubbed his arm, reminding him that he wouldn't be eating the bread anyways, so it shouldn't matter to him.

"Here," She said, pointing towards a window a few feet above their heads. She looked up towards the sky, her brown eyes scanning the mist and the moon and stars before glancing back at the two cowering men she used to call her revolutionaries.

"This is another Baker. He always does the set up the day before he bakes, and he goes to bed really early. My guess is that it's midnight exactly, so all we need to do is get in there, get into the freezer, steal food on the racks and get out. Understood?" She asked quickly.

Carlos and Logan nodded greedily, their hungry stomachs begging for any type of food at this point.

"Alright, Logan, you go."

The glare Katie gave Logan was one telling him that he definitely shouldn't argue. So with a gulp and a comical bob of his throat, Carlos placed himself under the window, intertwining his own fingers as to help Logan reach the sill. With a sigh, Logan complied, placing his foot on Carlos' palms and launched himself upward. His nails dug into the wood, using his muscles to pull himself onto his elbows so he could at least lay against his ribs. Carlos pushed him up, his hands moving unabashedly from his boot to the curve of his ass. He continued to push Logan into the bakery, hoping to help as much as he could, and not trying to become too enthralled by touching his raven-haired friend's other end. His arms were completely stretched, and Carlos gave a sigh of defeat. As soon as Logan managed to break off the glass of the window without much commotion, he started to lower himself into the building and Carlos knew he was no longer much of a help.

"Good luck, buddy." He whispered in support. Katie watched the little scene from behind Carlos with amusement, allowing herself to sit against the pavement, her back against the wall on the other end of the street. She tore pieces of the bread apart, ripping them without hurry and savouring the taste.

"You like him." She said bluntly, as if it were a statement.

Carlos turned around, confusion mixing with his puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry?"

"You like him." She shrugged, tearing off another piece of the bread and dipping it into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully.

Carlos let his shoulders fall forward, moving away from his place under the window and seating himself next to Katie, who tore off a piece of her food and offered it to Carlos.

The Latino took it with a smile on his face, grateful but not wanting to intrude on her meal.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked after taking a small bite.

She only nodded. "How long?"

For this, Carlos shrugged. He didn't know the exact moment when he started falling for his friend. There was no sudden epiphany, no touch that felt like electricity that Kendall and James explained with their relationship. It was more like a seed for Carlos, one that grew as time passed by. It never happened, it just grew as his respect for Logan was raised. Logan had been there for the Latino since day 1 of their friendship, and when all of Carlos' girlfriends fell through, Logan was always there to help pick up the pieces. Carlos relied on Logan, and the raven haired man always came through.

Truthfully, Carlos was still unsure if what he felt was just a very secure friendship, or a love interest. He didn't know, but he wasn't like Logan. The unknown didn't scare him. It was something he had been thinking about deeply, but the answer still remained hidden.

Katie didn't reply to his lackluster response, unsure of how to take his shrug. No matter how perceptive she was, she wasn't able to find the hidden meaning behind the one small gesture.

She tore off another piece of bread, handing it to Carlos as if knowing he wanted more, but didn't want to ask.

When he looked at her with hesitation, she rolled her eyes playfully, a small smile etched against her young features.

"It's fine. Take it. I've already had my meals for the day. This is just a midnight snack," she explained with ease and a cute wink. Carlos took the next offered bite of bread, biting into it meekly and Katie laughed at the sight.

Her old heroes were nothing like she had expected.

It was then that Logan ran around the corner, a bag full of food in his arms. He had apparently resorted to using the front entrance of the building, rather than the back alley in which they came. Reasonable, Carlos guessed, as the window was pretty high in the air and the large, plastic bag (obviously stolen from inside, Carlos figured) may not have fit.

"Logan! Good job, buddy-"

Logan didn't stop running when he passed Katie and Carlos, he didn't even mutter a word.

"Logan?" Carlos asked quietly, and Katie slapped him on the shoulder, pointing to an angry man that had just ran into the alley, coming directly for them, a knife in his hand.

"Oh shit." Carlos said before Katie grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. They burst from their seat on the ground, sprinting to meet up with Logan and away from the fat, aging baker.

"Get back here with my food, you punks! I'll get the soldiers on you, I swear! All of yous!"

The man was all too soon out of breath, only watching with anger and self-pity as the thieves ran away further into the darkness with his already cooked baking for the next day. His head fell to his chest, counting the money that he was probably going to lose and the time wasted from making those necessities. The soldiers and the upper class citizens who he sold his bread to were going to be highly upset the next day.

The baker knew the likely hood that he would be punished for his inability to cook.

"You fuckers!" He called out suddenly with fear, hoping someone, a guard or a soldier of some sort would hear his distress. He didn't want to get hurt.

But luckily for Logan, Carlos and Katie, if they weren't caught, they couldn't be hurt, nor did they think of the fate of the baker. They heard his shouts for soldiers to attack the thieves of the night, but no such thing occurred. They escaped the scene out of sight, Katie quickly taking the lead.

When they were only a mile away from their apartment, Katie collapsed against a brick wall out in the open. Exhausted from running, Carlos and Logan followed in tow, falling onto the ground and laying there panting, the plastic bag of food still wrapped tightly and unharmed.

"Wow, that was close." Logan huffed out.

"Actually, not at all, but if you want to be a pretend big shot, then yah, that was close." Katie responded sarcastically.

Logan rolled his eyes, placing himself onto his knees and the palms of his hands, his head swerving upwards to look at Katie in the eyes. He took in the sight of her long brown hair, flowing and healthy. Her body was covered up by black leggings, long grey boots and a dark blue trench coat. It was an outfit that was never used in this society, and Logan became confused as to how she had obtained such clothing, especially when she was stealing from a poorer/abandoned district.

"Who are you? You're not a High Born, are you?" Logan asked, noticing how Katie's eyes never left him and Carlos from her obvious fascination. There was a hint of fear in his voice, but everyone ignored the slight waver.

"I already told you, I'm Katie. And no, I am no High-Born." She spat fitfully, enraged at the prospect. "High-Born's are disgusting beings who don't give two shits for anyone but themselves."

"Were you ever a High-Born?" Carlos asked, his eyes planted on a highway above his head and the still dark sky whose lights streamed around the black structure.

Katie scoffed. "Fuck no. I would never be a High-Born in a thousand years."

"Then why do you have such a hate towards them? What did they ever do to you?"

Katie rose from her position on the ground, her arms crossing her chest sternly.

"You really want to know?"

Carlos and Logan nodded.

She shrugged, the story a long one but easy to tell. It didn't bother her and she didn't have the need to hide anything. "I was born in the Labour camps, the ones they used to hold women so they could create children to work in the military. My Mom kept me secret, somehow. She always says that it was as if I knew I had to stay quiet, because I never cried much. She hid me in the camps with help from the other women until President Diamond lost his legacy and Dak took over, and stopped the camps..."

Logan nodded with a sympathetic look, remembering how Kendall was born in the camps, and the few years of disaster he suffered before he escaped the prison that was brain washing him into becoming a soldier.

Katie sought out the sorrowful look, appreciative that these men at least had heart. She shrugged her shoulders, and let out a small laugh. It was one of those sad laughs where you couldn't do anything else, but the sadness you felt was still too strong.

"You know, I watched my Mother being raped repeatedly from day one, and she is still one of the strongest women I know…." She turned away from Logan and Carlos, letting her eyes graze at the plastic bag that Logan managed to fill.

Carlos, needing to get past the sadness and needing positivity in this dire scene, he was the one to break the untimely silence.

"I thought women were only supposed to spend a year in the camp, no more?"

Katie once again scoffed at the idea. "Oh please. If the High-Born soldiers and generals of the camps found a girl they particularly liked, they kept them there for later use. My Mom was one of those people."

"Ohh... I'm sorry about tha-"

"Don't be sorry. I'm not asking for your pity. But I am asking for answers."

Logan sat up correctly, and hit Carlos against the shoulder to do the same. The Latino obliged without much argument. Logan then nodded his head, awaiting Katie's questions.

"Are you back to take Dak away from government?"

Logan hesitantly nodded, still unsure of Katie and wondering if he could trust her.

Katie smiled sweetly, noticing his hesitation. "It's okay. Someone needs to take him down. Ever since you've left, he's gone berserk. But, I... How much do you know? Maybe I should set it straight, inform you with all that you've missed out on."

Logan thoroughly agreed, and told Katie what they already knew form what the fugitive said in Oahu. Katie understood, and soon began the story of beginning of the distasteful regime that led Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all back home...

* * *

Dak started off on the wrong foot. He wanted to start off his career with creating new infrastructure**,** thinking that it would bring new jobs for the civilians, and if things went correctly, the sewers he had planned on creating would clear out the horrible smells that wafted through the lower classes' streets. Dak believed he was doing good, but he never took in the fact that many of the people were still malnourished, dehydrated, and poor as a rat. He never thought that a regular workday of 10 hours would be overworking the majority of his people.

When he obtained his first notice that people were angry with their hours and low pay, he waved it off, saying that the people now had freedom, and only wanted more.

It was greed, and lessening the hours of their jobs would not have any positive effects for anything in the long hall.

Of course, the High-Borns were sneaky, and managed to give Dak more money to toss into the new roads, trains, hydro systems and sewers that he had been working with. They managed to get away from the work completely clean. They never had to dirty their hands or be basked in a layer of sweat from a hard days work.

The lower class people immediately saw this as betrayal. Their hero fell for the idea of more money.

That's when the rebels of the lower class started their uproar. Wages were too low, and hours were to long. Of course, Dak wouldn't hear of it. He would not end up like the late President Diamond after only a year of being the President.

He decided that the best way to control his people was through fear and banishment of those who possessed the power of overthrowing Dak.

That was when the 'experiments' began.

It started when he had made an announcement of an unknown disease in the poor areas, saying that everyone must stay inside at all hours of the day (but the night hid the virus, so it was alright to go out then- Katie stated at this point that she couldn't believe it when people actually believed his bullshit story). After that, the poor were to be brought to certain facilities to be checked for this 'disease.'

Each person was injected with a certain vile which contained a serum to get rid of the virus, in a secured area within the old Diamond Mansion.

Almost everyone did as they were told, in fear of losing their lives. But when they came back, they were different: hollow, empty, forgetful of the past. Their memories were tampered with.

The ones in the lower class who went against Dak vanished mysteriously. There were rumours that they held the disease, and it was just coincidence, and had nothing to do with Dak, the government, or the attempted rebellion.

However, Dak decided they were a threat; they had to be ridden of.

The ones who went against Dak and came back from the disease injections as if they were in limbo, unaware of their surroundings, were sent to the sewers. No one knew this except the High Borns who weaseled their way into a High Status using their existing money, the soldiers, those in the government (High-Borns) and Dak.

The ones whose bodies rejected the strange vile were conducted on as scientists found it strange; what made them different?

Their systems were destroyed by experiment, as were their minds. They became monsters.

They too were sent to the sewers.

All threats of this disease were disposed of on Year 3 for Dak's regime, and this was when schools were created. They taught kids ages 5-16 the normal everyday things: literature, arithmetic languages, music, etc.

The story of Kendall, Carlos and Logan just became fiction, and President Diamond soon became a myth told to Kindergartners at naptime.

This was also when the greedy individual decided that he should be named Lord Dak instead of President Dak.

President was to be associated with the myth of the horrible President Diamond, and never with the 'ever-so-terrific' Dak, the saviour of the awful disease.

Dak decided he needed his own identity, and Lord Dak suited him more than anything else.

And while this went on for years, everyone seemed to hold onto a little gleam of hope, though, wishing that their true heroes of the revolution weren't just an untrue story.

But no one could know.

No one truly remembered after the serums were injected into their minds.

However, Katie knew better. After the Labour Camps had been terminated within the first 3 months of Dak's regime, her Mother and Katie went into hiding all throughout Los Angeles. Katie saved herself from the experiments, hearing about the ones that went awry. The ones of just innocent civilians and not the powerful attempted rebellions of the lower class, being forced into the sewers. They were turned into unknown monsters by the government, only because their bodies rejected the serum that contained the amnesiac of sorts.

Soon enough, the Megatrons were built, and after the disease was terminated, the lesser class were then told that it was best to not leave their houses still unless for work or at night; the Western Pacific Colonies were attacking the New America and the civilians had to remain safe. The threat of death between the apparent 'War' and the various diseases that broke out in the poor districts left everyone scared and cowering away in fear.

He showed videos of burning buildings, purposely set on fire in the abandoned district (where Logan, Carlos, and Katie happened to be right now- the same place where their current living quarters were) to create anxiety in the public. If they were in fear of being attacked, and Dak said that he was saving them consistently, as well as feeding people potential serums that made them forget the hatreds the civilians felt for their own lives, Dak held the world on his shoulders.

Only the High-Born's, the ones with everything, who were rich, spoiled, and had luxurious jobs working for Dak, got away from the experiments and the megatrons. They were never allowed into the lesser districts, but they had no reason to go into those areas anyways. Any thing they needed was just sent by trains. It was much like in the olden days when ships from outlying areas, carrying many materials and necessities, were loaded into the harbour; only this was in the same country, the same city even. The difference was that it came from the poor district and was sent to the rich district, and a train carried the objects rather than boats.

But Katie laughed, 'why should the High-Borns run into a district surrounded by death when they could just sit in their own apartments eating chocolate cake dipped with strawberry syrup 24/7 created by those beneath of them?'

The lower class did all of the work, and the High-Borns did shit all. It was exactly like when President Diamond was in charge, only Katie really couldn't decide which regime was worse.

For all these reasons Katie said, she hated the High-Borns and Dak.

Logan, Carlos and Kendall had already destroyed one government, and Katie wanted answers:

How?

"My mother and I have started a small rebellion in the city, underneath the abandoned sector where Dak sets the buildings on fire for the News. We have a mix of various people of all social standings. But- we don't know _how_ to take over. We don't know how to create an uprising when people are scared shitless. You guys have done it once, you can do it again. Would you lead us in taking Dak away from his position of power? We need help." She almost pleaded the two men before her by the end of the lengthy story to join.

Her voice was small and broken, like a child who just had a nightmare that they were much too embarrassed to admit.

Carlos and Logan remained quiet, not sure how to answer.

Katie nodded in understanding after minutes had passed. "I'll leave you to think about it then. I get that I'm just throwing this all on you without much explanations, but we need help. And you're the last thing everyone is connected by. People still vaguely remember you and what you did 5 years ago when you were 19, no matter how much Dak tried to make us forget. They know that those stories are true. Deep down at least, and you can make them remember! So please, just please- think about helping us?"

Logan nodded solemnly, moving over to the plastic bag and opening it's tide knot, removing a few biscuits and a loaf of cold bread, holding it up to Katie with sympathy written in his dark brown eyes.

Katie waved off the offering. "I'm a pro when it comes to stealing. I've been doing it all my life. And you guys need it more." She explained thoughtfully, Carlos' stomach setting off at the smell of food for the thousandth time that night. Katie ignored the grumble from the exhausted Latino, and watched Logan with wary eyes.

"Just think about helping us. We know the chances are slim, but... It might just spark another cause, so why not try... Right?"

* * *

Dak watched his clock ticking away, mocking him. He thought he knew his friend so well but it was evident that he'd been wrong.

Brad walked into the room, noting the time with fear.

"He has yet to come, my Lord."

Dak only nodded, his fingers scratching his chin as he thought and watched the night life of the city below and around him.

"And you have rounded up 10 individuals?" He questioned sitting in the chair, his back facing Brad. The older man gulped back, his fingers twitching against his palms as he stood stoically behind Dak.

"Yes, my Lord. We have rounded up 10 people and they are currently waiting in the dungeons."

Dak checked his expensive wristwatch, made of pure silvers and golds, seeing that Kendall had been given 10 minutes of leeway to arrive at the mansion.

With a flick of his hand, Dak sighed, pointing out orders. "It's 9:10. Get the cameras and start the execution. This is for everyone's eyes so make sure the cameramen don't shy away. Hurry up, now. Kendall Knight must know what he's up against."

Brad nodded and once again left the room.

Dak watched from his tower, seeing the megatrons of the city turn away from their normal reports to the live execution that was happening right then in the Diamond Mansion. He watched without expression as the people of the lower classes fate met each of them, the soldiers shooting their guns after a count down from 10.

Dak sighed and moved forward reaching for a microphone on his desk that would allow his voice to be heard all throughout the city.

Once the deaths had been made final, Dak turned on the microphone and began speaking, his lack of emotion painstakingly obvious in his voice as it was in all his features.

"10 people have died, Kendall. You have another hour. And unless you want 10 more people to die, I would hurry it up if I were you."

He flicked off the switch, noting how a helicopter boringly drove by the tower for seemingly no evident reason. Dak sighed.

He never assumed that waiting for Knight to arrive would have been so boring.

* * *

Katie had left 10 minutes prior, and Logan now understood why this area of LA was never horded with people. The mysterious smell of smoke and fresh ashes now explained to him. Logan sighed fitfully, unsure as to what to tell Kendall and James about the mysterious female.

But all those thoughts escaped him suddenly, a static sound shooting through the air.

Carlos and Logan shot up when they saw the billboards light up over their heads with something new. 10 pale people, men and women alike, stood against a wall, blindfolds over their eyes. The screens were black and white, the details hazy from so far away. It looked like bad home video, so different from the professionally taken ones that were done on a daily bases for the News.

They watched as a soldier started counting down from 10, the people beginning to shake even further. It was not apparent where the shooting was happening, and Logan didn't understand why it had to be kept secret. Wouldn't it be better to do it in a place out in the open, or a historical place that was well known, instead of just up against a random shady wall?

The questions blowing through Logan's head went through one ear and out the other as the shooting began.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He turned his head, allowing it to fall against the crook of Carlos' neck. The Latino held him kindly as he cooed calming words into Logan's ear, even though he had just witnessed the same atrocity.

The food no longer seemed important.

They couldn't believe that Dak actually went through with it. How can someone in power be so cruel to his own people?

Feeling Logan's tears against his shirt, Carlos rubbed his back softly, still bending down to pick up the bag of food. He began to trudge the mile back to his home, forcing Logan along for the ride.

* * *

The moon once again shone through the window, falling onto James and Kendall's exhausted bodies.

Their heads were on the mattress, and Kendall lay on his back while James slept on his own stomach beside Kendall, snoring softly.

Turning his head, Kendall smiled weakly at the sight, brushing his fingers against the bare back, feeling the shiver running up and down the ever prominent spine. He was sore and satisfied, loving the moments after when he could just watch James rest with a smile on his face. It was a rarity that Kendall loved to witness.

Kendall leaned forward, kissing James' forehead kindly before getting up and putting on clean clothes from his luggage brought from the boat. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew the exact consequences.

But, even with James being as loud as he was, Kendall still heard the shootings flare across the megatrons. It disturbed Kendall greatly, and only made him become more angry and aggressive, pounding even further into his boyfriend's already bruised ass.

Kendall couldn't risk having anymore lives on his conscious, and 10 more were already added.

Not again. Not anymore.

He turned one last time to the sleeping James, loving the angelic sight.

"I'll be seeing you, James."

In his mind he said the three words that were said every day, but he couldn't say them this time. He knew he would break down if he did, and he had to do this for the sake of others. No matter how much he wanted to, Kendall couldn't find it within himself to whisper the words "I love you' one last time.

Kendall left in the middle of the night, without a note, a warning or even any sign of parting.

He closed the front door, and began making his way to the mansion.

No one else was going to die because of him.

The blond snuck down distant alleyways and eventually found himself outside of a familiar wall, which if pulled at just the right angle, would open and reveal the lurking secrets behind it.

This was the tunnel leading to James' old room, the sam tunnel they used to escape the mansion the last time.

And Kendall was going back.

It was official. He was insane. He glanced around the empty alley, the metal railings lurking above as if judging him silently, telling him that couldn't go through with it. He couldn't see Dak.

"You're weak; you can't go in there. You're useless!" They provided Kendall a silent challenge, a competition to prove to himself that he could.

Sucking in a breath, Kendall opened the latch without a second thought, the old aluminium passage bleak, dusty and filled to the brim with spider webs, the vintage look a little too cliché for Kendall's liking.

The man moved forward, pushing back his fears and woes. He was older now. He could do this, he could talk to Dak... Couldn't he?

After walking more than a halfway through the passage, Kendall swore he heard the wall fly open, the squeaking echoing with a passive ease throughout the tunnel. Kendall, using the light of James' old room in the distance as direction, began running, just in case someone was following him with orders of death on sight.

* * *

chapptterr doonee. I'm trying something new today!

Thank you to **Tete93** (AWWHH! shank ya! I worked hard on the Jagan fight, so I'm glad you liked it! And I think Cargan is just the cutest couple, I love them! 3rd Otp! And I really hated that Katie wasn't in the last one, so she needed to make an entrance somewhere. Her character is too awesome not to use! I hope you like thi chapter! Thank you for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter! Thaaank you! Hope you had an awesome Holiday season too! :D ),** Barbed Wire Halo** (Shank ya for for the review! Glad to hear you're liked it! Hopefully you liked this one as well :p Thank you once again, and I hope the holidays were great for you!),

**Sassy Kames** ( Okay, I thought you would! I completely understand why you would skip! haha, and I liked the Cargan moment too! Def got what you meant by rotting out your teeth, did the same to me while I was writing it, ahah. And for me, its whoever is my favorite is bottom. It's strange. My favorites must be tortured and be subbmissive... Strange! Thank you for the aweeesome review as usual! I hope you liked this Chapter (even though it did have less of kames :( ), and I hope your holidays were fantastic!), **StuckOnBTR13 **(ZOM-FUCKING GEE!, YOU"RE BACK! I DIDN"T KNOW WHERE YOU WENT! Ahhh! Sho happy right now :p Thaaank you so much! And I do the exact thing with the Kendall x James domination thing, I hate it cuz I know I'm missing out. And I'm kind of the opposite, it's not Kendall being dominant, it's just James is mahh favee, therefore he MUST SUBMIT and go through torture, hehe ;) ... Logan is the same, haah :p I Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for the reviews! I love them so much, and I hope your holiday season was Ahhhhmazing! :D )


End file.
